the girl next door
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: ON HOLD Kenshin es un reconocido doctor que escapa de la gran ciudad, Kaoru es la vecina de al lado.
1. Rumores

'**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin**¸ no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prologo:** Tarde

_Tarde_

Fue lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

_Llegue tarde_

El día estaba oscuro, a pesar de que dentro de muy poco sería primavera, sin embargo no me molestaba en lo absoluto, sentía que el día era la exacta interpretación de lo sentía en ese momento. Las negras nubes que no dejaban que la luz de la luna se infiltrara e iluminara la fría noche era lo mismo que los sentimientos que no me dejaban sonreír.

Las calles estaban desiertas, y lo que antes había sido una lluvia intensa, ahora se había convertido en un diluvio. Sin embargo yo seguía caminando, dejando que la lluvia hiciera su trabajo e intentando que la pureza de cada gota borrara las cicatrices que habitaban en mi corazón.

Todo había terminado para los Kamiya, así como el comienzo de algo que nunca tuvo comienzo, así como el final feliz de algo que nunca debió haber comenzado. Fue, el trueno que rompió el silencio de la noche, lo que me permitió darme cuenta de la situación.

Hacía exactamente, tres años pasaban por esta misma situación, los recuerdos aun latentes, me envolvían en un aire melancólico, que probablemente nunca olvidaría. Fue uno de los golpes fulminantes que a travesó la familia Kamiya. Y hoy una vez más volvía a experimentar el sabor amargo de la muerte y del adiós.

En aquellos días, la situación era seria, una persona muy especial estaba en el hospital, y otra persona muy especial estaba a punto de decir adiós para siempre.

Y ella no llego a despedirse ni a declarar sus sentimientos.

Había llegado tarde.

Había llegado tarde para las dos personas.

Sentía lastima. Mucha lastima. Pero no iba a dejar que aquello continuara así, sería fuerte, valiente, decidida, sin dejar de ser amable y simpática. Pero hoy... hoy dejaría que las lágrimas invadan sus ojos y recorrieran con permiso su rostro. Hoy dejaría que la pena vagara por su corazón y se viera envuelta en un manantial de dolor. Solo por hoy, lloraría.

**Capitulo 1:** Rumores y rumores, a veces 100 seguros, pero solo a veces...

Kenshin Himura, el famoso cirujano más joven de todos los tiempos, manejaba su 4x4 en dirección hacia un pueblo no muy conocido de Nagoya, un pueblo llamado Tosa. Se había decidido comenzar una nueva vida, en un lugar donde nadie lo conociera, y que mejor que un pueblo alejado de las grandes ciudades, pero no lo suficiente alejado como para no mantenerse informado.

Queriendo alejar su pasado en Tokyo, y volver a comenzar de nuevo, le hizo caso a uno de sus colegas y con cada avance que daba en la carretera afirmaba su decisión, observando los árboles y las cosechas de las granjas que adornaban la vista del pueblo y lo hacían percibir su entrada.

Cuando llego al pueblo, noto que no tenía nada de pueblo, era una ciudad de miniatura aunque, lo bueno de ello era que, solo había un banco donde todos realizaban sus pagos, un restaurante donde todos disfrutaban de la comida, una floristería, una verdulería, carnicería, y tantas cosas que definitivamente la hacían grande, pero era tan pequeña, porque todas aquellas personas que vivían y trabajaban allí, se conocían y conocían la ciudad como la palma de su mano. Todos se saludaban en la calle, aunque probablemente sepan quien es, nunca tuvieron una conversación de frente. Pero ¿Qué importancia tenía? Vivían en el mismo vecindario ¿no? No sabían porque no debían saludarse.

Kenshin sonrió cuando algunas señoras, de edad considerable, levantaban el cuello, para verle mejor la cara y para después reunirse y cuchichear en la esquina del puesto de diarios. Su sonrisa se incrementó más, cuando otros lo saludaban amablemente desde sus respectivos trabajos, dándole la bienvenida al pueblo.

Manejo por unos minutos más, alejándose de lo que supuestamente era el centro de aquel pueblo, para llegar a un vecindario de hermosas casas. Todas las casas tenían un enorme patio que parecía continuar al fondo de las respectivas. Su pasto verde recién cortado era repetitivo en la manzana y Kenshin podía adivinar a los hombres de cada casa saliendo a primera hora del alba para cuidar su jardín, mientras las mujeres preparaban tortas caseras.

Río en silencio y se estacionó frente a una casa, que tenía el cartel de vendido en ella, mirando la entrada de su futura casa. No estaba nada mal, parecía cómoda, su estilo era único en todo el vecindario, solamente la casa de al lado, parecía tener su mismo estilo.

Amabas parecían detonar la arquitectura tradicional de la familia japonesa a mediados del siglo XVIII, así como el estado que emanaba el lugar, de resistencia y defensa dándole la sensación de comodidad y adaptación. La casa estaba ligeramente levantada del suelo, con el interior despejado para permitir que corriera aire sin restricciones en su entorno. La estructura de la techumbre con salientes largos y bajos permitía proteger el interior, en caso de lluvia o sol.

A pesar de que partían de las mismas bases, cada cual parecía haber optado por un tipo más moderno de casa, probablemente después de 1868, en la Restauración Meiji, porque a pesar de lo modernas que se veían, Kenshin notaba que hacía años que ambas estaban allí.

Tampoco pudo dejar de notar, la belleza que ambas casas llegaron a irradiar en un momento, eran imponentes y radiaban alegría, parecían ser la belleza del vecindario, pero hoy, la cosa parecía diferente. Ambas casas estaba descuidadas y abandonadas, más la casa de al lado. La de sus vecinos.

-"oh" – escuchó Kenshin, pero no precisamente atrás suyo, ni a su costado, no era la vecina del frente, sino en la puerta de su casa – "se ve que todavía se puede confiar en los chismes de las ancianas, es 100 seguro"

Parpadeando un par de veces, Kenshin miró a la muchacha, que había salido por la puerta principal de _su_ casa, pero si esa era su casa, la única copia de la llave la tenía él ¿no?... ¿¡no? Volvió su vista hacía el cartel, si, decía vendido... puede ser que los que vivían allí, todavía ¿no se habían mudado? ¡Pero si le dijeron que los habitantes se habían ido hace semanas! Bueno, es obvio que _alguien_ se equivoco. Y probablemente fuese él.

-"Entonces tu eres el nuevo inquilino neh?" – preguntó la muchachita. Kenshin la observó, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban de alegría, sus movimientos eran delicados, y su larga cabellera azabache se movía al compás de su cuerpo

- "si" – contesto simplemente Kenshin, confundido... entonces ¿se había equivocado de casa o no?

- "ah! ¡Entonces tu eres mi nuevo vecino!" – afirmó la muchacha sonriendo abiertamente, provocando que sus ojos brillaran más.

- "so?" – pregunto Kenshin pasmado con el comportamiento de la joven.

- "neh... tu eres Kenji" – continua

- "Aa... digo no, me llamo Kenshin" – ahora si que estaba perdido, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

- "Bueno... _Kenshin_" – dice enfatizando su nombre – "parece que las ancianas no son 100 seguras" – sentencia Kaoru más hablándose para si misma – "Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya y soy tu nueva vecina" – agrega Kaoru rápidamente pero con una gran sonris a en la cara, pero al ver la cara del confundido pelirrojo, _haber si le agarra migraña_ pensaba Kaoru haciendo una mueca.

- _Kaoru Kamiya _– se dice Kenshin para si mismo.

- "oye, ¿vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?" – preguntó Kaoru, abriendo la puerta de la casa de nuestro pelirrojo – "vamos, te prepararé el mejor café que alguna vez hayas probado"

- "Kaoru-dono no es necesa-" – comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero Kaoru lo interrumpió

- "Vamos Kenshin, no es problema" – decía entrando a la casa

- "pero Kaoru-dono"

- "¡Ya entra de una vez Kenshin!"

- "¡hai, hai!" – dice nuestro adorable pelirrojo, entrando apresuradamente a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas de la autora:** Otra proyecto de **Kaoru-chan**, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Este fic, ya lo tengo pensado todo. Se como va a terminar y todo. Voy a ser los capítulos más largos, pero no se como voy a dividirlos :P, ya pensare en algo. Les comento, que dudo mucho que en este fic haya lemons... quiero escribir uno... ey… ¡no me miren así!... no soy rara... de enserio... oh, bueno esta bien o.O

'**A la vuelta de mi casa esta cupido' **va a ser un fic 100 Kaoru/Kenshin, todavía no me decidí bien que otras parejas voy a formar, pero K&K tiene futuro en este fic.

Otra cosilla, mis otros fics, **'Like we were yesterday' **de este subí el octavo capitulo, y en mi compu ya no tengo más, así voy a tardar un poco en subir el siguiente (mensaje subliminal: ¡léanlo!), **'I hate you love'** me quede trabada en el capitulo cuarto, voy a continuarlo, así que **don't worry**, lo voy a seguir, ¿cuando lo voy a subir? Ni idea, espero que sea pronto.

También subí un **one-shot**, de Kaoru y Kenshin (demasiado fanatismo ¿no?) en fin, se llama, **14 de Mayo**, es un 14 de Mayo actual, con un final diferente pero creo que lindo :P, (¿no que me van a dejar reviews?)

También, subí otro :P **'Si te odio, te amo, si estudio, estoy en el secundario' **este fic, es obviamente otro universo alternativo, de los personajes pero el la secundaria. (Léanlo)

También... jah! Naah, no voy a subir más... por ahora :P

Muy bien, eso es todo lo que les tenía que decir, pásense por mis otros fics, que espero que les agrade.

Se despide

**Kaoru-chan**


	2. Hawai, cafe y un hermano

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

En este capitulo lo que este en cursiva será flash back.

'**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**Capitulo 2: **Hawai, café y un hermano

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_- No entiendo_

_- ¿Qué no entiendes?_

_- "¿Tu vives al lado? _

_- "Si" – responde Kaoru sonriendo_

_- "¿Eres mi vecina?"_

_- "Claro"_

_- "Aah... entonces no entiendo"_

_- "¿Nani?"_

_- "Si la llave la tengo yo, entonces como es que..."_

_- "Las llaves no abren todo, Kenshin" – contesta Kaoru, abriendo los cajones en busca de una taza, inútilmente porque todos estaban vacios._

_- "Pero... entonces...?" – Kenshin se rascaba la cabeza, al parecer seguía sin entender_

'_es un poco lento eh?'pensaba Kaoru al ver la adorable cara de Kenshin cuando no entendía. _

_- "Kenshin... yo vivo aquí al lado" – le responde Kaoru comenzando a explicarle_

_- "si, si" – Kenshin señala la casa de Kaoru y después se señalo a si mismo. 'bueno, no taaan lento'_

_- "En la ventana de mi habitación hay un árbol... que bueno da a una de las habitaciones de arriba... y bueno... la ventana estaba abierta, entonces yo..." – Ahora Kaoru comenzaba a balbucear_

_En ese momento todas las fichas comenzaron a caerle a Kenshin, ¡había entrado por la ventana! Claro, así si. Ahora tenía sent-_

_Kenshin la miró incrédulo - "No entiendo" – fue lo único que dijo_

_- "¿Y ahora que no entiendes?" – pregunta Kaoru algo cansada_

_- "Para que ibas a querer entrar"_

_- "oh" – en este punto Kaoru se sonrojo, lo que paso desapercibido por Kenshin – "em... bueno, es que..." – '¿Y ahora que le digo?'- es que... ¡entró un gato! Claro, entró un gato y lo tuve que ir a buscar. Si señor, un gato_

_No muy convencido por la respuesta de Kaoru, Kenshin asintió, la verdad todavía no entendía mucho, sin embargo, la vitalidad, y la personalidad de la chica lo había cautivado. La jovencita vecina delante de él, revisaba los cajones buscando algo, para Kenshin todavía seguía siendo un enigma, que hacía ella allí, y como se las había arreglado para conseguir una cafetera, un filtro y por sobre todo café. El azúcar, con las cucharitas también estaban preparadas y el café ya estaba listo, pero la jovencita seguí buscando incesantemente algo, que aparentemente no se encontraba ni en los cajones ni en la alacena y ni siquiera en la heladera. _

_- "¿Qué es lo que esta buscando señorita Kaoru?" – pregunta Kenshin al verla susurrar, "Yo sé que lo deje por aquí... pero ¿Dónde esta?"_

_Pero Kaoru no le daba ni la hora, ella seguía compenetrada, buscando algo revisando quinientas veces en el mismo cajón, como manteniendo la esperanza que al buscarlo por enésima vez en el mismo lugar, lo fuera a encontrar._

_- "¡AHA!" – escuchó Kenshin decir a Kaoru, ella se dio media vuelta y se mostró contenta de encontrar lo que buscaba. En su mano derecha tenía una taza infantil. Era de color azul marino, con pequeños dibujos a sus costados, pero en el medio de la taza se leía claramente unas letras que decía "Kaoru-chan". Contenta por su hallazgo, le devolvió una gran sonrisa al pelirrojo._

_- "Lo he encontrado" – dijo Kaoru contenta – "¿No es divino?"_

_- "Si, lo es" – concede Kenshin muy contento al ver la sonrisa de Kaoru – "¿la hizo usted?" _

_- "Ni de bromas Kenshin" – dijo Kaoru riendo – "¿Cómo crees que podría? Soy malísima para las manualidades" – declaro Kaoru muy orgullosa de si misma – "Fue un regalo... de una viejo amigo" – Kaoru dijo las últimas palabras con un dejo de melancolía en su voz, como recordando viejas épocas felices que no volverían._

_Kenshin observo sorprendido el cambio de humor de la jovencita, hace un segundo estaba radiante de alegría, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, y ahora aquella sonrisa se había convertido en una sonrisa nostálgica. _

_Volviendo a la realidad, Kaoru sacudió su cabeza intentado olvidarse de pequeños recuerdos que volvían a su mente, consciente de su comportamiento, Kaoru volvió su mirada a su pelirrojo vecino, que la veía con ojitos preocupados 'neh, neh! acuérdate lo que prometiste Kaoru!'. _

_Volvió su vista hacia mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y me sonrió. Alejando de mis pensamientos todas las preocupaciones._

_- "Ahora Kenshin, probaras un café que nunca olvidaras" – dijo Kaoru volviendo su atención a la cafetera y comenzando a servirlo en las tazas (que aparecieron sin que Kenshin supiera como)._

_En ese momento, se escuchó el timbre, Kaoru miro a Kenshin extrañada, como diciendo '¿ya esperando visitas?' a lo que Kenshin le devolvió la mirada, levantando los hombros, y caminando hacia la puerta la abrió._

_- "¿Hola?" – preguntó Kenshin dubitativo_

_- "¿Señor Himura?" – preguntó una voz del otro lado que llevaba una gorra roja y ropas de trabajo._

_- "Si..." _

_- "Aquí están sus cosas" – dijo el otro hombre corriéndose, dejándole ver un montón de cajas apilonadas en el jardín delantero._

_- "Pero... tenían que venir ayer" – dijo Kenshin confundido – "Yo les entregue una copia de la llave para que entrasen y las dejaran dentro de la casa, para cuando llegue"_

_- "Si" – respondió algo incomodo el hombre – "Pero tuvimos un retraso en las mayorías de las distribuciones. Entonces..." – pero no pudo continuar, porque sonó su celular y atendió - "hola... si, jefe... la zona oeste este cubierta... no, no terminamos con la distribución en el norte pero... es que... no, claro que no... si... enseguida, jefe" – y corto la llamada. Su expresión no era muy buena, la misma que uno tiene cuando las cosas no salen bien y lo amenazan con despedirlo sino termina todo el trabajo para la tarde. Si, esa misma._

_Percatándose de la situación, Kenshin agarró la planilla y la firmó rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad al empleado, que captó la indirecta, hizo una reverencia y marcho dejando las cajas en el jardín de enfrente. _

_Kaoru que no había entendido nada, miro incrédula a Kenshin._

_- "Te han visto la cara" – dijo Kaoru sorprendida – "Se han ido sin antes dejarte las cajas adentro"_

_Kenshin sonrió ante la inocencia de su vecina – "Es lo que parece ¿no?" – dijo simplemente – "Ha sido un placer señorita Kaoru, pero debo entrar estas cajas, si no es mucha molestia, dejaremos el café para otro momento"_

_Kaoru sonrió ante las palabras del pelirrojo – "¿Me estas echando?" _

_- "¡oro!" – dijo Kenshin alarmado y confundido – "no, no... es solo que como tengo que entrar las cajas..."_

_- "Vamos Kenshin" – dijo Kaoru caminando hacia el patio delantero – "No me creas una debilucha que no puede con un par de cajas" _

_Ante un sorprendido pelirrojo, Kenshin, se apuro a alcanzarla y se dispuso ayudarla. Y sin que se diera cuenta, Kaoru formó una pequeña amistad... pequeña, que después se arreglarían, los dos, a agradarla._

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kenshin sonrió contento al recordar la pasada tarde, mientras caminaba en busca de una tienda. Había pasado varias horas entrando las cajas y llevándolas hasta el primer dormitorio vacío. Kenshin había discutido la vida para que Kaoru no tenga que levantar las cajas más pesadas y solo llevara los almohadones y sabanas. Lo que, obviamente, para una mujer como Kaoru, lo interpretaría la preocupación de Kenshin, como una contrariedad a sus principios femeninos. Mujeres...

Recordaba los hechos con una claridad detallista asombrosa, hasta se acordaba exactamente la charla que había tenido segundos antes con el señor Takahashi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_- "Aquí tiene señor Himura" – dijo un anciano sonriente, entregándole unas llaves al aludido._

_- "Muchas gracias señor Takahashi" – le respondió el pelirrojo con una amable sonrisa, tomando las llaves en su posesión. – "Pero no hay necesidad de llamarme señor Himura" - añadió Kenshin aumentando su sonrisa._

_- "Tampoco para señor Takahashi. Todavía no me siento un señor con mis sesenta y cuatro años" – bromeó el anciano, saliendo de la habitación – "Nos vemos doctor"_

_- "Adiós señor Takahashi" – saludó Kenshin. El anciano había salido._

_Kenshin miró a su alrededor. Había encontrado su nuevo consultorio. Estuvo recorriendo miles de lugares para encontrar el lugar perfecto. La mayoría eran de aspecto frío y reservado. Lo que menos buscaba Kenshin era eso. _

_Durante los años que vivió en la ciudad, detestó que los hospitales y clínicas que tenían un aspecto sin vida. Él creía que una de las mejores maneras de sanar era estando cómodo en su ambiente. Y si la mayoría iban al hospital cuando estaban enfermos o con dolencias, donde mejor a empezar a cambiar de ambiente sino es en el hospital. _

_Finalmente su ardua búsqueda, había terminado cuando en su desvió en su ruta, se había topado con un piso de un PH, disponible. Tenía espacio suficiente para que sea un cómodo consultorio. Además cuando vio que los propietarios lo alquilaban eran un par de ancianos jubilados, que juntaban plata para renovar sus votos de casamiento. No dudo en hacer un cheque como primer pago. _

_Ese día se había levantado exclusivamente para conseguir un consultorio. Kenshin aumentó su sonrisa, cuando recordó la forma peculiar en la que había despertado._

_Era de día, lo podía sentir. La luz solar se infiltraba por las rendijas de su ventana, al parecer tendría que comprar cortinas más oscuras. Con cortinas rojas aun lo despertaban al alba. _

_Aunque no era el sol lo que le había despertado, sino un sonido especial. Era un golpe continuo contra algo. Un sonido seco. Levantó su cabeza de las profundidades de las sabanas, intrigado por aquel sonido ¿serían termitas? El golpe acrecentó más cuando se reincorporó. Se fijo debajo de la cama. Nada. En su armario. Nada. Extrañado se concentró para distinguir de donde venía. ¡La ventana! Se acercó a ella y descorrió las cortinas. Una jovencita trepada a un árbol, estaba golpeando su ventana. _

_- "señorita Kaoru" – exclamó Kenshin abriendo la ventana, sorprendido de ver a Kaoru allí._

_- "¡Por fin! Pensé que me ibas a dejar allí toda la mañana" – dijo ella entrando por la ventana y sacudiendo sus ropas. _

_Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que empezaba como escote en V y desembocaba en una corbata. Debajo del vestido, tenía una camisa blanca. Tenía medias negras cortas y unos zapatos también negros. ()_

_- "¿señorita Kaoru...?"_

_- "Vine a prepararte el desayuno antes de que me vaya al colegio" – dijo simplemente Kaoru sonriendo avanzando hasta la puerta. – "Apúrate. Te espero abajo" – Kaoru desapareció tras la puerta._

_Kenshin se quedo mudo. Nunca se había encontrado con alguien como Kaoru. Se aseo y se cambio enseguida. Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Kaoru cocinar. La cafetera estaba encendida. Había panes en la tostadora, y ella estaba cortando fruta. Cuando vio a Kenshin venir sonrió._

_- "El desayuno es lo más importante del día Kenshin"_

_La mañana pasó de lo más normal. Kaoru se las había ingeniado para quemar las tostadas._

_- "No entiendo, como puedo quemar las tostadas" – murmuro enojada, mientras servía con dificultad las frutas, ya que en sus dedos había pequeños rastros de cortes._

_- "Es solo cuestión de prestar atención" – dijo simplemente Kenshin mientras colocaba nuevos panes en la tostadora._

_- "mph..." – dijo sin más Kaoru – "aquí tienes" – le dijo dándole una taza de café _

_- "Gracias" – agradeció Kenshin dando un sorbo._

_- "¿Como esta?" – preguntó Kaoru – "es la receta especial Kaoru. El mejor café"_

_Kenshin intentó ocultar la mueca de asco, lo que le era casi imposible, e intento darle una sonrisa, que terminó en una mueca algo extraña._

_- "mmmh... bueno" – dijo débilmente con un alma caritativo_

_- "Yo lo sabía" – Kaoru sonrió satisfecha, blandiendo la taza de café en su mano, cuando su mirada se desvió a otra cosa. _

_Ella miraba la habitación en conjunto a la cocina. Curiosa caminó hasta ella. Una vez que Kenshin colocó las tostadas en el medio de la mesa , caminó hacia ella cuando ya se escapaba de su vista. _

_- "¿Qué haces?" – preguntó cuando la vio frente a una gran biblioteca,-_

_- "¿Por qué tienes tantos libros de medicina?" – preguntó pasando un dedo por todos los tomos grandes y gordos. Eran muchos_

_- "porque soy doctor Kaoru. Me especializo en cirugía."_

_- "Impresionante" – dijo ella sorprendida, volviendo la vista hasta Kenshin con la boca abierta. Kenshin solo se sonrojo. – "Tienes un montón de libros" – dijo pasando la vista por la inmensa biblioteca._

_- "si, pero todavía faltan más. Los de la mudanza se olvidaron de un par de cajas más. Todavía queda por desempacar"_

_- "AH, entonces no lo dudes que yo te ayudare" – dijo Kaoru dando un golpe en su pecho como muestra de vitalidad._

_- "No es necesario señorita Kaoru" – se rehusaba a aceptar tanta hospitalidad de la parte de la joven – "seguro tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer"_

_- "Vamos Kenshin, no tengo nada que hacer. Deja que yo te ayude" – _

_- "Pero..."_

_- "Kenshin..."_

_- "esta bien" – acepto el pelirrojo_

_- "¡Perfecto!" – dijo Kaoru casi saltando de alegría – "Ya veras que bien ordenado estará todo" – sentenció la oración con un largo trago de café. – "Puajj... esto es asqueroso" – dijo sin poder ocultar la mueca de asco – "Kenshin como pudiste tragarlo"_

_- "oro... bueno... yo... se veía tan contenta que..." – Kaoru se le quedo observando. Así que así era el pelirrojo. Kaoru sonrió._

_- "No te merezco Kenshin" _

_Kenshin levanto la vista sorprendido ¿acaso se sentía mal porque el café le había salido horrible?_

_- "¿señorita Kaoru?" – pregunto tentativamente_

_- "¡Mañana saldrá mejor!" – exclamó con renovadas esperanzas. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Y Kenshin no pudo dejar de asombrarse ¿se había entristecido alguna vez? – "uy, ¡mira que tarde es!" – dijo mirando su reloj – "tengo que ir al colegio. Ja ne!"_

_- "Adiós señorita Kaoru. Suerte" – se despidió Kenshin cuando Kaoru ya había salido de la casa. Él aun estaba sosteniendo su taza de café humeante. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kenshin sonrió ampliamente al recordar su despertar. Ese día estaba contento. Había encontrado un consultorio. Lastima que no tenía con quien disfrutarlo, con quien celebrarlo. Había salido del consultorio, dispuesto a comprar algunos víveres. Debía comer.

En el barrio del consultorio, había varias tiendas, no quedaba lejos de su casa, pero tenía un tiempo de viaje. Cuando entró a la tienda, comenzó a comprar. Podría hacer una picada () cuando paso por el estante de bebida, notó que solo quedaba la última botella de agua, su mano iba directo a la botella, pero no fue eso exactamente lo que toco.

- "¿Kenshin?"

- "¿señorita Kaoru?"

Kenshin había tomado la mano de Kaoru, y en su sorpresa ésta miraba a Kenshin sorprendida, incredibilidad y sorpresa estaban dibujadas en la cara del pelirrojo. Y fue tan graciosa la cara de Kenshin y que Kaoru no pudo aguantar la risa.

- "¿oro?"

**O o o O**

- "así que su colegio esta a la vuelta de este consultorio"

- "Si. Deberías haberme dicho que buscabas un consultorio, te hubiese ayudado"

- "Ya ha hecho suficiente por mi, señorita Kaoru" – respondió Kenshin amablemente

- "Pues me hubiese gustado ayudar, pero me gusta mucho este lugar. ¿Sabes que los te alquilan este PH, están ahorrando para volver a casarse?"

- "Si, si. Es increíble que quieran renovar sus votos de casamiento después de tantos años"

- "Es verdad"

El silencio reinó, tanto Kenshin como Kaoru estaban sentados en el piso, comiendo papas fritas, como si fueran viejos amigos, disfrutando de la compañía.

Una melodía cortó el silencio del momento, y Kaoru se apresuró a tomar su celular y atender

- "Moshi- moshi... hai, hai!... neh, estoy con un amigo... ya se que es tarde pero... no... ya se pero... mou! Esta bien... dije que esta bien baka, ¿o acaso estas sordo? te voy a estar esperando!" – Kaoru cortó la llamada, tenía el ceño fruncido, y eso la hacía ver adorable según la modesta opinión de...

- "baka..." – masculló enojada Kaoru mirando su celular

- "¿Qué sucede señorita Kaoru?"

- "Mi hermano viene a buscarme dice que es muy tarde" –

Kenshin miró su reloj, 20.39. La verdad que era tarde!

- "lamento mucho haberla entretenido tanto señorita Kaoru, su hermano debe estar muy preocupado, le traerá problemas"

- "No te preocupes Kenshin" – dijo Kaoru levantándose - "Mi hermano no se hace problema con nada" – y antes de que Kenshin pudiese acotar algo, la bocina de un auto se escuchó a lo lejos.

- "¡Ese es mi hermano!" – dijo Kaoru tomando su maletín y encaminándose a la salida.

En la entrada, un muchacho de cabellos marrones y peinado de tal forma que sus pelos quedaban parados miraba a Kaoru salir del consultorio acompañado de un pelirrojo.

- "Kenshin, te presento a mi hermano, Sanosuke Kamiya, Sano él es Kenshin, nuestro vecino"

- "Buenas noches" – saludó Kenshin sonriente, pero vacilo al ver la cara de Sanosuke. No era muy agradable.

- "¿Por qué estas con mi hermana?" – preguntó directamente.

- "¡Sano!" – exclamó Kaoru enojada.

- "Esta bien señorita Kaoru" – respondió Kenshin amablemente, luego se dirigió a Sanosuke – "Su hermana a sido de gran utilidad, me ha ayudado de muchas formas, es más hasta podría necesitar a alguien como ella en mi consultorio"

- "¿consultorio?" – preguntó Sanosuke mirandolo fijamente.

- "Kenshin! ¿Quieres que te trabaje para ti?" – preguntó Kaoru abriendo los ojos enormemente de la alegría.

- "Solo hasta que pueda conseguir una buena enfermera" – dijo Kenshin sonriendo – "No debe distraerse de sus estudios"

- "¡eso seria fantástico Kenshin!" – Kaoru saltaba de alegría y Kenshin no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de la vitalidad de la muchacha.

- "pero no puede" – frenó Sanosuke secamente – "Kaoru sube al auto"

Kaoru y Kenshin se le quedaron mirando, cuando Kaoru abrió la boca para protestar la mirada de su hermano la calló.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin de soslayo, suspiro y luego sonrió.

- "¡Nos vemos mañana Kenshin!" – subió al auto rápidamente y sin que pudiera darle tiempo a reaccionar el auto comenzó a alejarse y Kenshin solo le quedo mirando desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

'_¿Qué demonios esta pasando?'_

O o o O

Viernes 11 de Noviembre del 2005.

Antes de comenzar con mis notas de autora, quiero informarles sobre un nuevo concurso: **FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005**, dividido en varias categorías. Estoy nominada para:

**Mejor universo alterno:** la mejor historia en planos presentes o pasados del Kenshin-gumi

**Fanfictioner Revelación:** nuevo escritor que dio la sorpresa del año, (que debe llevar más de días y menos de un año de antigüedad y tener al menos una historia publicada)

**Mejor Fanfictioner del año:** el mejor escritor año 2005 (tenia lágrimas de la alegría cuando leí este)

Cuando me enteré de este concurso, gracias a la señorita **Lazara**, salté y grité de alegría. Estuve todo el día con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Parecía idiota, pero una idiota feliz. Siempre quise participar de un concurso así, por eso tal vez me esfuerzo el doble al escribir, intento autosuperarme día a día. Gracias.

Quiero agradecer a la señorita **Cisne Negro**, por votarme, no sabes cuanto te agradezco. Que ya consideres mi trabajo como... ah... no tiene palabras, aunque no llegase a ganar que ya consideren mis historias originales, y que me nominen para mejor escritor del año 2005... estoy sin palabras... pasmada.

Gracias.

Notas de la autora: Finalmente terminé el segundo capitulo, costó un montón, pero acá esta. Igual no estoy muy conforme con este capitulo, espero mejorar. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que subi el primer capitulo de este fic al mismo tiempo que subi '**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario**' y bueno, parece mucho tiempo pero no fue tanto, no?

() ¿Alguien vio alguna vez I"s? bueno, el que si. El uniforme de Kaoru es ese, para que se lo imaginen.

() No se si sabrán, pero una picada acá en la Argentina, es muy común para las fiestas, sería comida rápida y chatarra que se les da a los chicos en fiestitas de cumpleaños.

Me gusta mucho la idea de este fic, escribí hojas y hojas en mi cuaderno especial de 'Proyectos' pero el comienzo no se como hacerlo. Veremos como sale el proximo capitulo que va a estar centrado en Sanosuke. Voy a intentar adentrarme a la trama que quiero.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, les dejo un pequeño resumen de mis proyectos:

**-** **"Like we were yesterday"** – _En proceso_ – Último capitulo, 'Paciencia, todo es cuestión de paciencia'. Estoy preparando el capitulo 10, que va a ser un especial para los enamorados. Cualquiera que se fijo en la historia debió haberse dado cuenta de las fechas.

- **"Si te amo te odio, si estudio estoy en el secundario"** – _En proceso_ – Ultimo capitulo: 'Proyectos de aniquilación'. Estoy comenzando el tercer capitulo pero no hay mucha inspiración. Para este capitulo sale la obra sino me equivoco y algunas que otras clases de Kendo.

- "**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta**" –_En proceso_– Ultimo capitulo 'Hawaii, café y un hermano'. En esta si que desapareció la inspiración, estoy trabada, espero que vuelva pronto mi musa... Prometo continuarla... ¿cuando? No se.

- "**I hate you love**" **– **_En proceso_ – Ultimo capitulo, 'Bajo besos y promesas' Después de este capitulo tengo una vaga idea de cómo continuar, otra vez la inspiración...

**One-shot**

** 14 de Mayo – **_Terminado_ – Universo alterno – No será la gran cosa, pero a mi me gusta. ¡Por fin algo con final!

** Fuego de amor –** _En proceso_ – Universo alterno – Estoy esforzándome al máximo con este, tengo la idea, se como van a estar distribuidas las escenas, pero me mata la inspiración. Va a ser una historia romántica/triste, obviamente K&K, con la participación de A&M y S&M-

**Canción africana – **_Terminado_ –

**Sin ella nada importa – **_En_ _proceso_ – Ubicado en la saga de Enishi, pero me voy a centrar más en los sentimientos de un momento en especial, ya verán.

**Reviews:**

Espero que a todos les vaya bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo.

**Take care and eat cake.**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	3. Ofertas

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

'**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta'**

By: **O.o** **Kaoru-chan o.O**

**Capitulo 3: **Ofertas

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eran exactamente las tres y media de la tarde y Kenshin Himura, uno de los cirujanos más jóvenes y famosos de la medicina, estaba sentado en su consultorio. Varias carpetas de distintos colores y papeles ocupaban su escritorio. Ya había visto todos los currículums vitae de la mayoría de las enfermeras aplicantes. Sin lugar a dudas la única que parecía llenar las expectativas, era la estudiante curricular, Megumi Takani. Solo esperaba que llegase a las 16.00 para la entrevista y pudiese arreglar los horarios.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día ordenando su consultorio. Los muebles llegaron enseguida así como los materiales de medicina. El consultorio ya estaba casi listo y para mañana a la mañana podría abrir si todo salía bien. Él consultorio era mediano, ni tan grande ni tan chico. Era acogedor y tenía un aspecto colonial exuberante. Justamente como a él le gustaba.

Esperaba que su plan pudiese llevarse a cabo y que no trajese problemas a los demás. Había averiguado y sabía que el doctor de la zona más cercana era un viejo con deseos de jubilarse. Tenía edad suficiente y quería disfrutar de sus dos nietas. Recibir visitas a cualquier hora ya no le entusiasmaba tanto como antes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_- Entonces quieres hacerte cargo del pueblo – le había dicho el anciano._

_- "Si. Me encantaría" – le había contestado Kenshin._

_El anciano le examinó bien. Su mirada le recorrió de arriba a bajo hasta el punto que a Kenshin le dio un escalofrío. El anciano volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Le tomó solo un par de segundos volver a inspeccionarlo. Pero esos segundos parecieron eternos para Kenshin que parecía esperar el consentimiento del padre de su futura esposa. _

_- "Esta bien" – había dicho el anciano, sonriendo ampliamente – "Se nota que tienes un buen corazón. Lo dicen tus ojos"_

_- "¿Mis ojos?" – había repetido extrañado el pelirrojo. _

_- "Si quieres saber algo de una personas, mírale a los ojos, allí descubrirás como es" – dijo sabiamente el anciano. _

_- "Los ojos..."- cuantas veces Kenshin había visto ojos... ojos soberbios, amorosos, llenos e odio, de vanidad, de egoísmo, de temor... de alegría._

_- "No se confunda. Una mirada no es lo mismo que los ojos. Muchos podrán tener miles de miradas, de vanidad, egoísmo, egocentrismo, de temor... pero no debe dejarse llevar por eso. Debe mirar más alla, lo que esta detrás. Cuando aprenda a ver eso. Sabrá exactamente como es la persona y..."_

_- "¿y?" – preguntó interesado Kenshin_

_- "y si tiene la fuerza necesaria y la disposición, podrá ayudarlos... si ellos quieren"_

_- "Seguramente no querrán ser infelices" – le había respondido el pelirrojo que no se había dado cuenta como la conversación había tomado un rumbo diferente._

_- "A veces, un terrible shock... una dolorosa separación, puede jugar en contra de los sentimientos. Cuando alguien pierde a un ser querido... un ser muy amado... a veces desea continuar deprimido, porque creen que esa es la forma en que los veneran y los recuerdan. Son muy pocos lo que siguen adelante con una sonrisa sincera en la cara y unos ojos de alegría. Usted debería saberlo... ya que también conlleva algo del estilo" - la mirada escrutadora del anciano se clavó en los ojos de Kenshin. Éste atonito, se quedo mudo. _

_- "Esta siendo ayudado..." – continuó el anciano._

_- "¡ABUELO¡ABUELO!" – habían gritado dos niñas de la edad de siete y nueve años que se acercaban corriendo hacia el anciano._

_- "Ayame, Suzume" – había saludado el anciano con una sonrisa alegre - "¡Que grandes que estan! Mmmh... ¿estuvieron comiendo arvejas?" – preguntó_

_- "¡Si abuelito!" – dijo la más chica – "Okaasan hizo arvejas ayer a la noche"_

_- "¿de enserio abuelito me ves más grande?" – preguntó la mayor._

_- "¡Claro que si!" – _

_- "Abuelito... ¿Quién ese hombre?"_

_- "oh... él es el doctor Himura, niñas salúdenlo." –- "abuelo, abuelo." – gritaron las niñas – "¿es bueno?"_

_- "No se, mirenle a los ojos" - las niñas miraron al pelirrojo y de pronto se volvieron a su abuelo. – "Tiene un gran corazón" – le dijeron al abuelo, para luego abrazar las piernas del pelirrojo que se había quedado mudo._

_- "Le dije... los niños son más perceptivos que los mayores." – le había dicho el anciano sonriendo._

_- "Muchas gracias, doctor Genzai"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Había sido algo extraño la conversación con el anciano, pero no le había resultado desagradable. Por lo menos había obtenido el consentimiento del doctor.

Se acerco a la ventana de su consultorio. Estaba en el primer piso y tenía la vista de lo que era el pueblo. Se encontraba a pocas cuadras de lo que era el centro del pueblo. A su alrededor había almacenes, una florería, varios parquímetros, y una plaza, a la vuelta de la plaza, había un colegio, también acercándose más a lo que es el centro, se encontraba una heladería, y un revelado de fotos.

Cuando llegó varios le habían saludado como si fueran viejos amigos y cuando saludó a las ancianas junto al puesto de diario se encontraron en un pequeño murmullo en el que claramente pudo escuchar "_Que guapo que es el nuevo doctorcito ¿Por qué habrá venido a un pueblito como Tosa?_"

Hacía tres días que estaba en aquel pueblo y le parecía fascinante. La facilidad con la que todos se comunicaban, la entera disposición de ayudar desinteresadamente, el que al ser un pequeño pueblo de menos de mil quinientos habitantes, la mayoría se conozcan o sean familiares de... que no exista inyecciones de botox, ni las cirugías plásticas... que dos ancianos retomaran sus votos solo para declarar una vez más cuando se amaban... todo parecía tan natural. Todo era demasiado natural. Y eso le encantaba.

Sonrió satisfecho y respiro el aire que entraba. No era el típico olor a combustible. Era el puro olor a naturaleza. Ni siquiera se escuchaba las bocinas de los autos ¡no había congestionamiento! Se quedó unos instantes en silencio meditando en lo que le había dicho el doctor Genzai. "_Usted debería saberlo... ya que también conlleva algo del estilo_" ¿Cómo era posible...¿Qué había escuchado? Y lo que más le desconcertaba era el "_Esta siendo ayudado..._" ¿ayudado¿por quien¿No sería posible que...?

El sonido del toque de la puerta lo sacó de su abstracción. Se acercó y abrió la puerta. Delante de él había una joven de largos cabezos negros, mirada astuta y de ojos marrones, sus labios estaban pintados de rojos y estaba vestida con una blusa blanca y pollera negra. Era la misma chica que había visto en la foto del currículo… Sin duda Megumi Takani era hermosa.

- "¿Doctor Himura?" – dijo la sensual voz de la mujer.

- "Si"

- "Soy Megumi Takani"

- "adelante señorita Takani" – Kenshin se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a la joven que caminaba contorneando las caderas hasta la silla frente al escritorio. Kenshin se sentó y miró a Megumi.

Esta le devolvió la mirada y coquetamente cruzó las piernas dejando ver gran parte de ellas, su pollera no era muy larga que digamos. Sin inmutarse mucho, Kenshin buscó la carpeta de Megumi.

- "tiene un currículo muy impresionante señorita Takani"

- "Muchas gracias doctor" – Megumi pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos, como si se peinara, para después mirar sus uñas – "Mis padres ejercieron la medicina y gracias a ello, fue fácil para mí ubicarme. Los trabajos surgían cuando escuchaban mi apellido"

- "¿acaso usted es la hija de los doctores Takashi y Sonomi Takani?" – preguntó Kenshin asombrado.

- "efectivamente" – respondió sin ninguna emoción Megumi – "Me imaginó que me llamó porque me reconoció con ese apellido y no me-"

- "Nada que ver. No me di cuenta" – le interrumpió Kenshin – "La llamé porque tiene más experiencia que el resto, nada más"

Megumi abrió los ojos sorprendida. No eran muchas las personas que le daban trabajo solamente por su experiencia. Bastaba solo con decir su nombre que ya la contrataban '_esperanzados_' pensaba siempre Megumi. Como si ella quisiera llevarles sus padres.

Sus padres se encontraban en ese momento en las afueras del país, involucrados en una de sus infinitas investigaciones. Su aporte en la medicina de hoy en día era muy importante e influenciaba bastante en la vida moderna. Sonrió contenta cuando el joven doctor le había dado la posibilidad por sus logros y no por su nombre.

Había optado por trabajar lejos de la ciudad donde no la conociesen mucho pero cuando escuchó que el joven cirujano había creado un pequeño consultorio en las afueras de la ciudad no lo pensó dos veces para subirse al auto y viajar cuarenta minutos hasta un pequeño pueblo de Tosa. Al parecer podía tener una oportunidad.

- "Como le iba diciendo" – continuo el doctor con el lapso de silencio de la morocha – "Creo que usted sería ideal para ser mi enfermera señorita Takani. Sin duda su experiencia y logros hasta el momento ayudarán aquí. Pero debo advertirle que si usted está esperando fama y reconocimiento de sus trabajos, este no es el lugar apropiado"

- "Lo entiendo perfectamente doctor Himura" – dijo Megumi – "Ya lo sabía desde un principio. Con viajar a este pueblo, alejado de todo, lo tenía muy en claro."

- "Muy bien, entonces si no ninguna objeción…"

- "ninguna"

- "Entonces la espero mañana a las 9" – Kenshin se reincorporó y Megumi lo imitó, ambos se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron.

- "Muchas gracias doctor Himura"

Estaban ya en la puerta despidiéndose, cuando…

- "Lamento mucho lo ocurrido en Tokyo" – dijo en voz baja Megumi. El rostro de Kenshin pareció ensombrecerse, pero sonrió relajando a Megumi.

- "Es muy atenta, señorita Takani,"

- "Si necesita apoyo" – dijo Megumi acercándose lentamente a Kenshin y pasando su mano en el brazo en el que éste sostenía la manija de la puerta – "Tiene mi teléfono" – la distancia era cada vez más corta entre ellos, ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones... cada vez los centímetros disminuían... cada vez más... Megumi comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, esperando... solo un poco más y podría sentir esos labios...

- "¡KONNICHIWA KENSHIN!"

Un saludo estrepitoso resonó en casi todo el pasillo del consultorio. Un alegre muchachita de ojos risueños y de enorme sonrisa, subía apresuradamente las escaleras. Su cola de caballo se balanceaba mientras ella iba saltando los escalones, de dos en dos mientras parecía canturrear una canción. Pronto llegó hasta donde estaban los dos. Se quedo como piedra cuando notó a una mujer, desconocida para ella, hablando, _demasiado_ cerca, del pelirrojo.

- "konnichiwa..." – volvió a repetir débilmente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- "Buenos días señorita Kaoru" – saludó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Megumi percató como la distancia volvía a formar parte de sus cuerpos. El sueño había terminado, dejando la fantasía de lado y cualquier tipo de insinuación de pasión o lujuria. Debía admitir, que el doctor era una hermosura. Sus cabellos rojos atados en un coleta baja, sus ojos violetas parecían demostrar tanta pasividad y la forma tan gentil en la que hablaba. Era un buen partido. No había dejado de percibir como él había visto la forma en la que ella cruzaba las piernas. Ningún hombre se habría resistido. Nunca nadie había esquivado la mirada. Y obviamente el sexy pelirrojo no era la excepción.

Debía admitir también que se veía mucho más lindo en las portadas de las revistas que en persona. '_El encanto de las fotos_' pensó. Pero la verdad poco le importaba todo lo que aquellos dijesen sobre el pelirrojo y sus amores. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y podría haber probado aquellos labios. Estaba segura que no se iba a negar. Pero ¿Quién demonios era esa muchachita¿Cómo se había atrevido a interrumpirlos¿Sería su novia? Lo dudaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, no creía que caería en brazos de alguien más, por lo menos no en un buen tiempo. Y ese era el tiempo que necesitaba Megumi para atraparlo.

- "Señorita Kaoru, déjeme presentarle a la señorita Megumi Takani" – presentó Kenshin interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Megumi

- "¡Muy buenos días señorita Takani!" – saludó Kaoru con una gran sonrisa, como si fuese un soldado de la marina.

- "Hola" – fue la respuesta seca de Megumi. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa jovencita a arruinarle el momento a ella y a Kenshin?

- "La señorita Takani, desde mañana será mi asistente" - dijo Kenshin

- "Ooooh" – los labios de Kaoru formaron una enorme O. Lo que hizo sonreír un poco a Kenshin. La niña era tan graciosa. Y eso molestó a Megumi que percató el cambio de humor del pelirrojo – "¿tan rápido conseguiste una suplente?" – '_¿suplente?_' pensó Megumi con una ceja levantada

- "Una vez que su hermano declinó mi oferta tuve que buscar a otra que me pudiese ayudar."

- "Entiendo" - dijo un poco triste Kaoru. Y Megumi sonrió al percibir el tono de voz de la jovencita.

- "Espero que eso no haya traído problemas con su hermano, señorita Kaoru" – dijo Kenshin, y Megumi percibió un tono de preocupación en su voz. '_jovencita astuta_'

- "oh, no, para nada. Sanosuke siempre fue así. Algo sobre-protector pero en el fondo bueno" – dijo Kaoru retomando su acostumbrada confianza y alegría. Como que desconcertó un poco a Megumi. '_¿no era que estaba triste?_'

- "Me alegro" – respondió aliviado Kenshin sonriendo, Kaoru también sonrió devolviendo una mirada muy... '¿_tierna?_' pensó Megumi, con cada palabra que pasaba no le gustaba ni un pelo la jovencita.

Megumi carraspeó intentando que notasen su presencia. Kaoru y Kenshin la miraron. De pronto ambos parecieron caer en la cuenta de que todavía la enfermera seguía allí.

- "Discúlpeme señorita Takani." – se disculpó Kenshin

- "No hay problema, esta bien." – respondió con una fingida voz de amabilidad, aunque le fue imposible ocultar la venita que le sobresalía de la sien. – "Nos vemos mañana doctor. No se olvide que mi oferta sigue en pie" – dijo tocando nuevamente su antebrazo sonriéndole sensualmente. – "Adiós"

- "Nos vemos señorita Takani" – saludó alegremente Kaoru colocándose al lado de Kenshin. ¿Acaso esa chica no entendía como funcionaba el coqueteo? Megumi sintió como su vena crecía, pero se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

- "Kamiya" – y el sonido de tacones se escuchó bajando las escaleras.

- "oi Kenshin..." – llamó Kaoru dentro del consultorio, empezando a ordenar el contenido de las cajas que Kenshin no había terminado de sacar.

- "si, señorita Kaoru" – Kenshin alza la vista para verla..

- "¿Cuál era la oferta que dijo Megumi¿Tienes pensado mover el consultorio?" – cuestionó la joven.

- "ORO" – exclamó el pelirrojo – "em.. no, ella hablaba de otra cosa. ¿Quieres?" – dijo ofreciéndole una tableta de chocolate

- "¡Chocolate! Si, gracias" – aceptando y comiendo el chocolate. Kenshin suspiró de alivio al ver que la chica había olvidado el asunto, y se apuntó mentalmente tener más chocolate si situaciones como esas vuelven a pasar. Ambos retomaron de nuevo su labor. Hasta que Kaoru se volvió a levantar y observó a Kenshin – "¿Qué otra cosa?"- preguntó. '_mucho... mucho chocolate_' se repitió mentalmente el pelirrojo.

- "...emm... si necesitaba algún tipo de... apoyo... que la llamase" – dijo Kenshin sinceramente... o al menos algo de ella

- "ah" – respondió Kaoru, satisfecha de la respuesta. Sin percibir ningún tipo de doble sentido en la mirada y tono de voz en la que Megumi se había despedido – "Pero no necesitas llamarla, o si? Sabes que yo siempre estaré si necesitas compañía ¿no? Apoyándote en lo que necesites" – Kenshin que estaba bebiendo agua, escupió todo el contenido y comenzaba ahogarse. Kaoru se acercó y le dio unas débiles palmeadas en la espalda.

- "cof... cof... cof... Muchas... gracias señorita Kaoru" - dijo débilmente el pelirrojo.

- "neh... ¿estas bien?" – preguntó, aunque todavía mantenía una mano en la espalda de Kenshin.

- "si... si..." – logró articular reincorporándose. '_¿Qué tan inocente podía llegar a ser?_' pensó Kenshin, aunque una parte de él sonrió al saber que todavía existían chicas tan puras como Kaoru.

- "¿Sabes no?"

- "¿Que?"

- "Que yo siempre estaré cuando me necesitas"

Kenshin sonrió, la joven era sorprendentemente dulce. Sus palabras hacían saltar a la vista de todos, su inocencia, ella no tenía ni idea de lo malintencionadas que sonaban sus palabras o de la intensidad que podrían tomarse. Kaoru era demasiada bien pensada para pensar así.

- "Si, muchas gracias señorita Kaoru" –

De alguna forma, él sabía esa respuesta. Y de alguna otra forma también sabía que él siempre estaría cuando ella le necesitaba. Aunque no se lo pudo decir.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

**OooO**

Notas de la autora: Y acá termina otro capitulo de "**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta!**" Este capitulo surgió un domingo a la tarde cuando me había cansado de leer fics (y todavía me quedan más por leer... me comprometí a dar una opinión así que ahí estoy) En fin, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer este capitulo, es más tenía pensado que la parte de Megumi iba a ser más corta e iba a contar un poco más sobre el comportamiento de Sanosuke. Pero como ven, quedo completamente distinto. Lo de Megumi es largo, y lo del doctor Genzai no estaba pensado. Ah! No esperen una celosa Kaoru que todavía no llega esa parte, falta todavía.

También empecé a tantear el terreno de Kenshin ¿alguien tiene alguna idea? Voy a mantenerlo en secreto por un buen tiempo. Mandando indirectas.

Sobre este fic, no tengo mucho en mente. Pero si sé el final y la parte del medio (una escena desencadenante). Así que veré como va esto.

Otra cosa que no se si aclaré. Acá Misao y Aoshi no tienen futuro... es más no van a aparecer hasta... mejor no cuento. :P Este fic va a ser un Kaoru- Kenshin y Megumi- Sanosuke. Si, este fic tiene popularidad. Viene un segunda parte... no se, todavía no se.

En el próximo capitulo van a aparecer nuevos personajes. Y habrá muchos encuentros y malentendidos. Así como también rumores, y peleas. Hohohoho, el siguiente sí tengo una idea.

Ahora, comentándoles sobre los demás fics... por orden de actualización.

.- **I hate you love:** - después del capitulo 6- (que me fascina la escena entre Megumi y Sanosuke) tengo una vaga idea. En el séptimo capitulo supongo que aparecerá Aoshi y estará el desfile con muchas fotos. Además como sigo el orden de actualización este es el próximo que planeo empezar y terminar.

.- **Like we were yesterday** – después del capitulo 10 – especial de enamorados- no pensé en subir hasta un buen tiempito pero como es la única que tengo armada hasta el capitulo 19, creo que la voy a seguir. Todavía faltan más personajes en esta historia.

.-**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario:** van a tener que esperar para el cuarto capitulo.

.- **A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta** – después de este capitulo sé que es lo que va a pasar en el cuarto, ya lo tengo armado en mi cabeza. Así que espero que pronto lo pueda escribir.

ONE-SHOT:

**.- Fuego de amor:** dentro de poco la parte IV- son solo seis capítulos... dos semanas más y se termina.

.-** Sin ella nada importa:** tengo un boceto...

.-** You are beautiful: **no pude aguantar más… Tenía que escribir este…:P

Terminados:

.- **14 de Mayo** – one-shot- Terminado

**.- Canción Africana – **one shot- Terminado

Esas son lo que más o menos planeo hacer. Con el verano será simple. Y tal vez algun regalillo para navidad y año nuevo... pero no se.

Bueno, no tengo más nada que contarles sobre los fics, salvo DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS ¿SI?

-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

**--Free talk—**

Admito que no soy una persona justa. Soy muy posesiva cuando se trata de lo mío. A veces me identifico mucho con el padrino "Tocas a mi familia y te matamos _capishe?_" o sino también tengo reacciones como las de Sanosuke "Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío." Pero sé que las cosas no son así. Por eso decidí salir con el chico que gusta de mí.

Arreglamos para vernos frente al Jardín Japonés. Un lugar muy bonito pero muy aburrido. Nos encontramos (y como siempre, llegué tarde), y hablamos. ¡Miercoles! Nunca recibí tantos palazos todos juntos y en tan poco tiempo. También admito que no fui una buena persona con él. Pero me sorprende hasta el día de hoy que todavía siga atrás mío. Pero en fin, ese no es el punto. La cuestión es que el día era lindo, algo caluroso debido a las aproximaciones del verano, por lo cual uno no espera la lluvia. Cerca de las tres de la tarde un diluvio cayó sobre nosotros.

Yo me aburría, a veces sus charlas pueden ser muy monótonas, además tanto elogió hacia mí me incomodaba mucho, además que me mareaba, primero me atacaba y después me adulaba. Era desconcertante.

Al final, gracias a mi amiga (Chibe-Chise), le pedí que me llamase y me salvase de las garras del aburrimiento. ¡Alabada sea Roro! No tardó ni diez minutos en rescatarme, (lo que me hace recordar que por eso le voy a hacer un dibujo pero uds no digan nada) Fue en ese momento cuando las cosas comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo.

Mientras esperábamos el arca de Noé para llegar a la parada de colectivos, ya que la lluvia de pronto se había ocurrido en un diluvio parecido a un huracán. (ya avise que era exagerada) él comenzó a umm... hasta me da vergüenza escribirlo. Se puso... cariñoso... lo cual me asustó un poquito y me incomodo hasta las células de todo mi cuerpo. En un acto de ¿cuidado? Me abrazó...brrrrrrrrrr... hacía frío pero no quería eso. Y sabía que era mi culpa que él se confundiera más. Rogaba que la situación no se me fuese de las manos y que no pasara a mayores. En cada intento de contacto visual, yo me entretenía con alguna que otra hoja que caía al suelo. Y mientras tanto maldecía a los cuatro dioses por hacer que llueva.

Cuando finalmente paró pudimos caminar hasta la mitad del recorrido, hasta... hasta que a él se le ocurrió decir "_Podría haber sido peor_" ¡POR DIOS¡NUNCA, PERO NUNCA DIGAN ESO¡PORQUE LAS COSAS TERMINAN SIENDO PEOR! La lluvia nos golpeó feo, y no teníamos lugar donde cubrirnos así que muchas opciones no nos quedaban, entonces seguimos caminando. Cuantas... cuantas indirectas...

Finalmente llegamos a la parada, después de que me dijera si quería que me abrazara, y me elogiara por tener un vitalidad y alegría admirable. Yo me quería ir. Pero él no quería. Cuando prácticamente lo eche. Hizo un amago de acercarse o algo pero yo nada, ni me inmute. Entonces alargó su brazo y me dio un par de palmeaditas y se fue. Suspiré aliviada y me dirigí a mi parada.

Cuando subí, reviso mi celular, por si tenía alguna llamada perdida o algo y me encuentro con dos mensajes de texto perdidos. Uno de "Chibe-Chise" (Roro) y otro de éste chico, que decía.

"_Algo que no te pude decir es que me gustas. Perdón..."_

Rápidamente llamé a Roro y le conté todo. Sus risas sobre el asunto no me ayudaron mucho pero por lo menos me reí. Horas mas tarde a la noche, recibo otro mensaje de él.

"_Espero que estés bien y que no te hayas resfriado_"

Cuando hablé con Roro, se rió nuevamente, y después de un lapso de una hora y media (que más o menos lo que duro la risa) hablamos "seriamente"

Y la pregunta que rondó por mi cabeza fue:

"_¿Qué hacer?_"

-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

**Take Care & eat Cake**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O HAPPY -MUCHOS REVIEWS **


	4. Power rangers y los ositos cariñosos

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

'**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**Capitulo 4: **Por el poder de los power rangers y los ositos cariñosos

- "¡Oye Kaoru!" – dijo una chica de cabellos castaños con grandes ojos negro

- "¿Qué pasa Sora?" – preguntó la aludida sonriendo mientras guardaba sus útiles en su maletín

- "Vienes hoy¿no?"

- "¿A dónde de?"

- "¡Como que a donde, Kaoru?" – le cuestionó Sora algo enojada – "Te lo dije hace semanas. Hoy es la fiesta de los chicos del otro colegio"

- "Oh, gomen neh! Gomen neh! Gomen neh!" – se disculpo Kaoru juntando las manos y haciendo varias reverencias hasta que Sora se rió de lo ridícula que parecía Kaoru en ese momento – "Me lo olvide completamente, y quede con verme con alguien más"

- "¿Con quien?" – preguntó recelosa

- "Oh, con un amigo. Mi vecino"

- Pues hace bastante que estas saliendo con ese "vecino" ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar en presentárnoslo? – le reprochó

- "Esta bien. Cuando pasen por casa se los presentó. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde. ¡Suerte en la fiesta!"

- "Hasta mañana Kaoru-chan" – le despidió Sora sonriendo... siempre se le hacía imposible enojarse con esa chica.

Kaoru salió casi corriendo del colegio. Estaba llegando tarde y había quedado con Kenshin ayudarlo aunque ya tenga todo preparado.

- "¡Buenos días Kaoru-san!" – le saludó el anciano de la esquina

- "Mou! Takeshi-san, ya le dije que deje las formalidades" – le sonrió Kaoru mientras pasaba y le dejaba una sonrisa a cambio. El anciano solo le saludo con la mano.

- "¡Kaoru-chan!" – saludó el almacenero moviendo la mano

- "Hola Momoru-san" – pasó corriendo Kaoru sonriendo

- "Kaoru-chan ¿a donde vas tan apurada?" – preguntó la señora de la floristería.

- "¡Yukari-san! Voy a visitar a un amigo"

- "Oh, pues toma esto" – y le ofrece un ramo de jazmines – "Sé que te gustan mucho"

- "Oh, no. No puedo aceptarlo Yukari-san" – dijo ruborizada Kaoru sin dejar de sonreír.

- "Es un regalo Kaoru-chan" – insistió la mujer – "Y no acepto un no como respuesta"

- "Gracias" – dijo tomando el ramo entre los brazos y saliendo corriendo despidiéndose – "Adiós Yukari-san"- La mujer solo le saludó con un movimiento de mano.

Kaoru llego rápidamente al consultorio. Había una gran cola para entrar. Tuvo que pasar entre la gente, pidiendo disculpas a cada rato, y sonriendo tontamente. Cuando finalmente llegó arriba suspiro cansada.

- "¿Kaoru?" – la voz de una mujer le saco de su ensimismamiento. Se dio media vuelta y sentada delante de un escritorio con un delantal blanco de enfermera estaba...

- "¡Megumi-san!" – exclamó contenta Kaoru. Lástima que no fuese mutuo, porque Megumi hizo una mueca...

- "Kaoru, no es necesario el –san, con Megumi esta bien"

- "Si, señor" – Kaoru otra vez había respondido como militar. Megumi rodó sus ojos, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a una chiquilla en el consultorio, estaban llenos y eso era gracias al doctor y a su nueva idea.

Todo había empezado esa mañana.

Kenshin como siempre, salió de su casa, después de tragar el café horroroso que Kaoru siempre le prepara todas las mañanas. Decidido a seguir su plan, con la información que Kaoru le dio, caminó en dirección al puesto de diarios. Allí había varias ancianas, eran cuatro en total y reían juntas. Sonriendo para sí, Kenshin compró el diario y carraspeó un poquito mucho...

- "ejem..."

- "oh" – una de las ancianas se dio media vuelta y se le quedo observando. Se volvió al grupo, cuchicheo algo y las cuatro, al mismo tiempo, se dieron vuelta y rodearon al pelirrojo.

- "¿Tu eres el nuevo doctor, no?" – preguntó la de rulos

- "si, claro. Soy Kenshin Himura, mucho gusto" – saludó Kenshin cordialmente. Las ancianas se dieron singulares miradas pero no acotaron nada.

- "¿Y que tiene pensado en este pueblo doctor? Alguien tan reconocido como usted, que puede estar haciendo en la ciudad" – dijo otra de labios bien rojos.

- "Digamos que me gusta la vida tranquila..."

- "y claro, después de _todo_ lo que paso"- dijo la anciana más gorda.

- "¡Kagura!" – Dijo la otra anciana – "discúlpela doctor, a veces es muy impertinente a pesar de su edad. Dígame, que piensa hacer aquí"

- "Oh, acabo de establecer un consultorio..."

- "Si, donde los Takashi. Es muy bueno lo que hizo, pronto tendremos boda"

- "Siempre pensé que esos dos se merecían algo así"

- "Takashi siempre fue un hombre trabajador..."

- "y la señora Takashi siempre tan alegre... creo que es la más alegre de todas"

- "creo que Kaoru le gana. Esa jovencita tiene carisma"

- "escuché que ayudo a varios de primero con matemática"

- "no me sorprende... es muy bondadosa"

- "siempre ayuda en todo. En el colegio, en el barrio, en los festivales como lo hacía..."

- "la madre..." – terminó la otra

Las ancianas se sumieron en silencio con melancolía. Kenshin curioso las miró

- "¿pasa algo malo con la señorita Kaoru?"

- "usted conoce a Kaoru"

- "Como no la va a conocer! Si es su vecina"

- "Oh cierto! Me olvide"

- "¿Kaoru le contó algo?"

- "¿sobre?"

Las ancianas no se sentían muy a gusto hablar de las cosas de Kaoru... al parecer su chismerio era solo un pasatiempo pero no se metían con Kaoru. Se notaba que le tenían gran estima.

- "Oh, sobre lo que paso el año..." – volvió a decir la más gorda, Kagura.

- "¡Kagura! Nosotras no hablamos de eso"

- "Oh, es verdad" – se disculpó la anciana y miró al pelirrojo –"dígame doctor¿ya empezó a atender?"

- "Si. Hoy a la mañana"

- "¿Y que hace acá?"

- "Nadie se presentó"

- "Eso es porque creen que le va a cobrar caro... usted es un cirujano famoso, a nadie se le escapa eso..."

- "Oh, pero yo no quiero dinero. No vine hasta aquí para hacer más dinero, para eso seguía en Tokyo"

- "¿No estará diciendo que...?"

- "¿es gratis?" – terminó la anciana de siempre

- Claro que si. Yo tengo dinero y con eso puedo vivir hasta que me muera

- "pero... ¿gratis?"

- "gratis..." – aseguró Kenshin.

Las ancianas quedaron mudas...

- "Bueno señoras. Voy a volver al consultorio a ver si hay alguien. Buenos días" – y así Kenshin se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección al consultorio. Todo había salido a la perfección. Sabía bien que esas mujeres iban a divulgar la noticia en menos de media hora a todos los del pueblo.

Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y un grupo considerado de gente esperaba paciente su turno. Todos habían escuchado el rumor de que el nuevo doctor no cobraba nada y no lo podían creer. Ahora Megumi estaba desesperada por el amontonamiento de personas y llamadas para corroborar si era verdad o no el rumor. Cansada de contestar, descolgó el teléfono y gritó que el rumor era verdad así que dejaran de molestarla con preguntas. Claro, que desde ese momento todos la calcaron como la enfermera malhumorada

Cuando acepto trabajar con el doctor prestigioso, no imaginó que iba a terminar así. Se imaginaba un consultorio mucho más grande, con más de una enfermera y se esperaba encontrar con un cirujano con el ego elevado a la decimocuarta potencia. Pero no, termino siendo todo lo contrario. Estaba sola, con un amontonamiento de trabajo, con una inmensa cantidad de personas a las cuales solo tienen un dolor de cabeza o un dedo torcido o hasta incluso dicen que les duele la uña! Ah claro, y ahora tenía dolor de cabeza.

- "¡Kao-chan¡Kao-chan!"

Megumi fijo la vista a la pelinegra delante suyo. Había veces como aquella que esa niña le desconcertaba. Siempre parecía feliz, nada parecía molestarla, y siempre estaba de un lugar a otro, y nunca cansada. Siempre con una sonrisa.

'_eso no es normal_' pensó Megumi.

La jovencita ahora jugaba con un grupo de niños a su alrededor, la mayoría de la edad de 5 a 7 años ("¡_tengo tu nariz!_") y los niños reían. Hasta los más grandes parecían reír de las payasadas de la joven. Y muchos parecían conocerla, porque la trataban con cariño, como si fuera parte de la familia.

'_seguramente es buena con todo el mundo y por eso le caen bien_'

- "Kaoru-san, gracias por ayudarme en matemáticas. Hoy me enteré de que me saqué un diez"

- "¿de en serio Tomo-kun¡Esas son buenas noticias!" – Exclamó contenta Kaoru – "Yo te compre un regalo... espera, lo tengo por aquí..." –

Kaoru buscaba dentro de la mochila, los pequeños la miraban y ella hacía como si algo le tomase la mano e intentase llevarla dentro del maletín. Los niños a su lado reían junto con ella. Finalmente sacó un librito muy raro, según la opinión de Megumi.

- "¡El primer tomo Detective Connan!" – Dijo el chico cuando vio la tapa del libro – "¡Muchas gracias Kaoru!" – y el chico la abrazó. Kaoru sonrió

- "Lo vi ayer y como estuviste estudiando mucho para esta prueba y sabía que te iba a ir bien te lo compre, pero tienes que contarme como te va en las otras pruebas neh? Y si necesitas ayuda me avisas" – añadió guiñándole el ojo.

- "Si"

- "¡Kao-cha¡Kao-chan!" – gritaron los chiquillos – "¿y para nosotros?"

- "y para ustedes..." – Kaoru se puso a pensar – "mmmmh... tengo... remolachas ¿quieren?"

- "waaaaacalaaaa" – dijeron todos con una mueca de asco

- "mmmmh... repollito?"

- "Kaoru-chan!" – gimotearon los chicos poniendo ojitos llorosos.

- "neh, neh... acá tengo... ¡chocolates!..." – exclamó sacando una tableta exageradamente grande de chocolate – "pero" – dijo al ver los ojos de los padres – "pero antes... me tienen que prometer una cosa"

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "me tienen que prometer que van a probar el repollito"- los chicos repitieron la mueca de asco -"y que hoy se lavaran los dientes antes de irse a dormir ¿lo prometen?"

- "SIII!"

- "¿lo prometen por la fuerza de todos los power rangers y los ositos cariñosos?"

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un instante, se miraron mutuamente y después a los padres, después a Kaoru y después a la barra de chocolate. Y asintieron con la cabeza.

- "Muy bien" – aceptó Kaoru contenta entregándoles la tableta – "Entonces a compartir eh?"

- "¡Si Kao-chan!"

Kaoru se reincorporó del piso y se limpio la pollera. Tomó los jazmines que había dejado a parte y buscó un florero donde ponerlo. Al encontrarlo, lo llenó con agua y puso las flores en él. Los olió y los puso en el medio de la mesa contenta. Amaba los jazmines.

- "Megumi ¿necesitas ayuda?" – preguntó Kaoru al ver a Megumi envuelta en un lío de papeles.

- "No, esta bien. Yo puedo sola" – el resto de los pacientes la miraron con exasperación. Esa mujer nunca se dejaba ayudar.

- "¿Kenshin?"

- "Esta atendiendo, desde la mañana que no paramos."

- "¡Eso es mucho tiempo!" – exclamó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.

- "Pues no ha dejado de venir gente desde entonces" – contestó Megumi – "Y todavía quedan muchos por atender."

- "mmmh..." – Kaoru se detuvo en seco, pensando. De pronto largo una exclamación tomo su maletín y salió rápidamente.

El consultorio se sumió en silencio rápidamente, Megumi levantó la vista. '_increible el poder de esta jovencita_' levantó los hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

La puerta de la oficina del doctor se abrió. De allí salieron dos hombres, un pelirrojo y un anciano.

- "Tome estas pastillas, dos veces al día. Si pasa una semana y sigue teniendo dolores vuelva, que lo diagnosticare"

- "gracias doctor. ¿Cuánto le debo?"

- "nada. Ya le dije que no cobro" – sonrió el pelirrojo

- "Gracias doctor. Es usted muy generoso"

- "Solo cuídese. Hasta pronto"

- "adiós doctor"

Kenshin miró la planilla. Se notaba su cuerpo cansado, al igual que sus ojos.

- "Sakura Sotome" – llamó leyendo la planilla. Una anciana se acercaba.

- "Doctor¿se encuentra bien?" – preguntó Megumi mirando detenidamente al pelirrojo

- "Si, solo algo cansado y con hambre... pero nada importante" – se fue acercando a la anciana, y vio el centro de mesa. Jazmines. Se acercó y los olió. Todos a su alrededor se le quedaron mirando expectantes. Era solo una pregunta, con una sola pregunta y serían todos felices.

- "¿Quién trajo estas flores?" – preguntó Kenshin mirando a su alrededor para después mirar a Megumi, pero antes de que pudiera responder el pequeño Tomo le dijo

- "Fue Kaoru-san. Ella trajo los jazmines. También me compró esto" – dijo señalando el tomo de Connan que leía – "y a los chicos le regalo una tableta de chocolate"

- "pero tenemos que comer repollito y lavarnos los dientes" - dijo uno morocho

- "por los powers ranger y..." – dijo el nene más grande

- "los ositos cariñosos" – añadió la hermanita más chiquita

Kenshin se les quedo mirando a todos. Entre sorprendido y alegre. Volvió a oler los jazmines y preguntó.

- "¿Dónde esta la señorita Kaoru?" –

- "Se fue" – respondió enseguida Megumi. No le gustaba nada ese pueblo. Se complotaban en su contra. – "Tenía una cita, supongo" – agregó maliciosamente. Pero se calló enseguida cuando varios ojos cayeron sobre ella.

- "Lastima" – dijo el pelirrojo. – "Me hubiese gustado agradecerle. Huelen muy ricas"

Ahora todos los presentes sonreían. "Huelen muy ricas" eso era un comienzo.

- "¿Señora Sotome?" – preguntó el pelirrojo tomando a la anciana de la mano y guiándola al consultorio. – "¿Cómo se siente hoy?"

- "Muy bien gracias, mi hijo se va a casar, sabe? Me escribió de Europa y..." – la anciana siguió hablando, pero lo presentes notaron algo, un brillo muy especial en los ojos y en la sonrisa del doctorcito.

Pasaron varias horas, dos o tres ya eran las siete y media de la noche y Kenshin y Megumi seguían atendiendo. Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta nuevamente.

Una sonriente Kaoru entraba al consultorio. Llevaba el maletín en la mano y en la otra un cuaderno con varios números. No se entretuvo con hablar con nadie, sino que paso derecho a los pacientes les dio unos números, y un papel al lado. Les susurró cosas en el oído. Y todos asintieron y comenzaron a escribir en las hojas. Después cada uno de los pacientes se fueron levantando y despidiendo, tanto de Megumi y de Kaoru, pero a ella con un abrazo y una mirada de complicidad.

- "¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" – preguntó Megumi una vez recuperada del shock.

- "Oh, todos se van a la casa" – respondió Kaoru sonriendo. Con un montón de papeles en la mano

- "¿Por qué?" – preguntó desconcertada Megumi

- "Oh, porque no tienen nada de que revisarse. Además ya es tarde y aquí comemos temprano y nos dormimos temprano, porque mañana tenemos que madrugar."

- "Pero... pero..." – Megumi intentaba decir algo y en ese instante apareció Kenshin, acompañado por una mujer de edad mediana.

- "Lo que usted tiene es un simple dolor de cabeza. No hacía falta tomarle, la presión, el pulso ni hacer un examen médico para saberlo. ¿Estuvo expuesta al sol por mucho tiempo?"

- "Bueno, si... estuve de vacaciones y tomé sol" - dijo algo apenada la mujer. '_una chismosa_' pensó Megumi. Kaoru solo sonreía.

- "Probablemente sea eso el dolor de cabeza. Tome analgésicos y la creme de ordeñe le va a hacer bien"

- "Muchas gracias doctor" – la mujer salió rápidamente del consultorio quedando solo Kenshin, Megumi y Kaoru.

Kaoru sentada mirando a Kenshin. Megumi aun shockeada con lo de los pacientes. Era la primera vez en toda su vida profesional que los pacientes eran bondadosos con el doctor. '_pueblo raro_' pensó. Kenshin seguía como ido, y no pareció notar nada raro. Miró la planilla y cuando leyó el nombre y se dispuso a decirlo en voz alta. Se quedo mudo al ver que no había nadie.

- "Konban wa Kenshin" – dijo una vocecita dulce. ( Buenas noches Kenshin)

Kenshin miró bien y divisó a Kaoru, con una amable sonrisa.

- "Señorita Kaoru... Konban wa" – respondió Kenshin ( Buenas noches) – "¿Qué pasó?" – preguntó extrañado

- "Pregúntele a ella" – dijo Megumi algo... ¿enojada¿molesta?

- "señorita Kaoru"

- "Es que como estaba tan casado, y me contaron que no comió en casi todo el día, arreglé para que sacaran turno y se dividieran en la semana." – les mostró a ambos unas cuantas hojas – "Tengo en estos papeles todos los que van a venir mañana porque sí tienen dolencias y no los que querían validar el rumor. Así que evitando que mañana sea otro día igual que hoy, hablé con cada uno de ellos y se los confirme. Además para que todo el resto se enteré, mandé un mensaje al diario del pueblo y mañana a la mañana estarán todos informados." – dijo Kaoru algo nerviosa pero contenta.

- "señorita Kaoru..." – dijo Kenshin en un tono de voz que asustó un poco a Kaoru. ¿Le iba a regañar? – "Muchas gracias" – admitió sinceramente el pelirrojo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- "pero... pero..." – empezó a decir Megumi ¡Eso no estaba bien! – "¡doctor!" – exclamó atrayendo la atención de Kenshin – "¡No puede hacer eso¿Y si alguno esta con dolores y necesitaba atención medica? Ella no es doctora no podría saber"

- "Les dije que me escribieran los síntomas, también" – dijo Kaoru sacando otro papel del maletín – "La mayoría aceptó que nada más tenían intriga, otros los más grandes me contaron que les pasaba y yo lo escribía además no querían quedarse toda la noche porque... se perdían de la novela" – agregó sonriendo.

- "Yo no veo el problema señorita Megumi" – dijo Kenshin – "de esta forma es mucho mejor. Los más grandes pueden venir a la mañana y los demás a la tarde. De esta forma no perdemos tiempo. Muchas gracias señorita Kaoru" – añadió con otra sonrisa.

- "Oh, me olvidaba..." – dijo Kaoru saliendo, tardo solo dos segundos en volver con varias bolsas en las manos. – "Les traje algo de comer" – agregó con una sonrisa – "Me imagine que iban a tener hambre así que les traje algo."

- "señorita Kaoru no se tendría que haber molestado" –

- "Oh, no fue molestia. Además yo también puedo comer de esta manera" – Kaoru empezó a abrir las papas fritas, queso, y demás comida en la mesa del medio del consultorio donde estaba los jazmines.

- "¿usted trajo los jazmines?" – preguntó Kenshin mientras la ayudaba a sacar las cosas.

- "Si, son mis favoritas. Además huelen rico"

- "es verdad. Son muy hermosas"

Megumi carraspeó cuando volvió de lavarse las manos. No le gustaba nada esa muchacha, demasiado buena...

- "ven Megumi, vamos a comer" – dijo Kaoru contenta.

Megumi se sentó entre medio de los dos, formando un triángulo y quedando Kenshin y Kaoru de frente. Pasaron un buen rato comiendo y Megumi después de coquetear descaradamente con Kenshin enfrente de Kaoru, estaba más enojada que antes, al ver que la jovencita no hacía nada con lo que ella decía, es más ¡hasta sonreía¿Entenderá? Se preguntaba miles de veces.

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche, cuando otra vez la cena fue cortada por la melodía del celular de Kaoru.

- "Moshi, moshi...hai, hai...ya se que es tarde...en el consultorio...mou! onii-san!...pero si Kenshin vive al lado... Hai... dije hai baka!...sayonara" – Kaoru cortó enojada, pero después cambió su temperamento a una más normal.

- "¿todo bien?"

- "hai, mi hermano me viene a pasar a buscar"

- "las nueve y cuarto" – leyó Kenshin del reloj – "Es tarde. Parece que siempre la entretengo hasta tarde"

'¿_siempre?_' pensó Megumi con una ceja levantada.

Kaoru solo sonrió. Ayudó a limpiar y apenas terminó se escuchó la bocina de un auto.

- "ese es mi hermano" - anunció Kaoru. Kenshin cerró el consultorio y todos salieron junto a Kaoru. – "onii-san" - llamó Kaoru.

Sanosuke la miró y Kenshin se sintió helado ante la mirada pero Kaoru ni se inmuto. '_algo de la familia_' pensó.

- "onii-san, ella es Megumi Takani, la nueva enfermera, Megumi él es Sanosuke, mi hermano"

- "Buenas noches" – saludó Megumi, mirándolo detenidamente, tenía todas las ropas sucias, el cabello despeinado. El castaño no se inmuto y no saludó, Kenshin miró a Kaoru y ésta le devolvió la mirada, suspiro y se encogió los hombros.

- "Sería educado que saludaras" – siguió hablando Megumi pero Sanosuke no le respondió. La verdad es que el humor de Megumi no estaba para ser tentado esa noche – "Claro, que esperando de un castaño que lleva ropas grandes y sucias como si hubiese estado en una pelea de gallos, no me sorprende"

- "Kaoru. Vamos" – dijo simplemente Sanosuke. Kaoru suspiró cansada como si fuese un ritual diario lo que pasaba y se despidió de Kenshin.

- "Adiós Megumi, nos vemos mañana Kenshin" – saludó Kaoru acercándose al auto y subiendo a él.

- "Adiós señorita Kaoru, Sanosuke" – se despidió Kenshin con una sonrisa

- "Nos vemos Kaoru, adiós cabeza de gallo" - saludó ácidamente Megumi.

Kaoru ahogó la risa y saludó.

- "Chau"

Sanosuke puso en marcha y dijo – "Chau zorra" – y el auto salió andando llevando a una muerta de risa de Kaoru, un pelirrojo sorprendido y una furiosa zorra... digo Megumi.

O o o O

**Vocabulary:**

Moshi moshi : se dice siempre cuando atienden el teléfono, es un "Hola"

Hai: si

Onii-san: hermano

Sayonara: Adiós

**Notas de la autora:** hohohoho, este capitulo me gusta mucho, creo que exageré un poco con las relaciones de Kaoru y el pueblo, pero me gusta. Es lindo y conmovedor. Espero que les guste.

Megumi como enfermera malhumorada, Sanosuke un antisocial enojado, para mi que esta resentido por algo :P, Kenshin dormido en los laureles... o en los jazmines. Y todo el mundo sabe algo y nadie le dice que, además lo de Kaoru le dejo intrigado.

¿Qué mas? Mmmh... fue divertido escribir este capitulo. Así que espero que el próximo también me parezca así. Este chap lo escribí el mismo día que termine el de 'Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario'

Bueno, no tengo nada que agregar, contar así que me despido:

* * *

_¡Coman repollitos, remolachas, cepíllense los dientes antes de irse a dormir y dejen muchos reviews!_

_¡Prométanlo por el poder de los power rangers y los ositos cariñosos!_

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	5. Memorias

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Author's notes –**

¡Que rapidez¿no? Wooh, me asusta mi propia rapidez. Así que aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen muchos pero muchos reviews!

¡A leer!

'**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**Capitulo 5: **Memorias

- ¡Kaoru! – llamó una chica en la puerta de la casa de Kaoru. Asombrosamente, nadie contestó.

Sora Noburi y Tae Sekihabara, compañeras del colegio de Kaoru, pasaron a la casa a conocer el susodicho amigo y vecino de la misma.

Hacía más de una semana que Kaoru iba cancelando todas las salidas que tenía con las chicas para salir con su nuevo vecino, supuestamente a "ayudarlo con el trabajo". Pero ambas estaban enteradas que el famoso doctorcito no había tenido problemas para ajustarse a los cotidiana vida del pueblo, además tenía enfermera y asistente.

Lo que las chicas no podían creer era¿como Kaoru prefería pasar tiempo con un doctor que tenía la agenda llena y mucho mayor que ella, que, por ejemplo, haber ido con ellas a la fiesta donde estaba repleto de chicos lindos? A menos que estuviese recibiendo una remuneración a cambio lo entendían… pero conociendo a Kaoru, seguro que trabajaba gratis.

El día anterior a ese, las chicas le habían comentado que ese viernes a la noche había una fiesta para los egresados de la preparatoria Kyosako. La escuela vecina donde supuestamente las chicas confirmaban que habían chicos lindos. Pero Kaoru se había vuelto a negar, "Mi vecino…" exasperadas, arreglaron al día siguiente pasarla a buscar y conocer al susodicho vecino que mantenía a su amiga ocupada y aclararle unos cuantos puntos.

- ¡Kaoruu! – siguieron llamando las chicas, pero nadie contestaba.

Miraron sus relojes y sabían que todavía estaban a tiempo para ir al colegio, además Kaoru no era de las que se quedaban dormidas, siempre llegaba puntual a cualquier lugar. Suspiraron cansadas, y se dieron media vuelta para encaminarse al colegio, ya tendrían otra oportunidad. Lástima que sus pasos no las llevaron muy lejos, una escena en la casa de al lado las dejo estupefactas.

Una jovencita de la misma edad de ellas, vestida de la misma forma que ellas, y con rasgos que sin duda confirmaban que era su amiga Kaoru Kamiya, salía sonriente de la casa de su vecino. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se balanceaba como si le hablara de algo que le daba vergüenza pedir o decir. Su melena atada en una coleta alta le llegaba hasta casi su cintura. Enfrente de ella había un pelirrojo también sonriente, y con una taza de café en la mano, con aspecto de recién levantado.

Las chicas no eran estúpidas, sabían sumar dos más dos, y se apresuraron a tomar ideas… que era casi seguro que eran erradas.

Ambas sabían, gracias a las telenovelas de la tarde, que los hombres mayores tenían cierta debilidad por mujeres jovencitas e ingenuas. Aprovechaban su falta de madurez para extirparle la inocencia '_El cuento de la cueva y del águila'_ pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que Kaoru no pasaba allí la noche, pero, su amiga no haría esas cosas... ¿no? O sea… no era tan inocente… ¿no? Bueno, solo había una manera de saberlo.

- ¡KAORU! – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Los respectivos aludidos, se dieron media vuelta y miraron en dirección a las jóvenes con el mismo atuendo de Kaoru que se acercaban amenazantes.

- ¡Sora, Tae! – Exclamó sorprendida Kaoru, pero finalmente cambió su semblante a uno sonriente – "él es Kenshin Himura. Estábamos estudiando biología"- añadió cuando las chicas le enviaron miradas elocuentes al pelirrojo.

Kenshin sonrió cortésmente, y las chicas fruncieron el ceño, lo que aumentó el desconcierto del pelirrojo. Le inquietaba un poco la mirada escrutadora de las jóvenes. Le miraban de arriba a bajo y se sentía como si estuviera siendo interrogado, como en la esquina del puesto de diarios con las ancianas. _Deben seguir la tradición_ pensó nuestro adorable pelirrojo.

Las chicas al ver la sonrisa del vecino de Kaoru, fruncieron el ceño, el tipo tenía cara de aprovechador, abusador y secuestrador de jovencitas, seguramente las lleva a Europa para prostituirlas. Una imagen de Kenshin en parís con bigotes, comiendo queso frente a la torre Eiffel, mientras Kaoru pedía limosnas se le vino a la mente a las jóvenes… y no le gustaba un pelo… se acercaron un poco más a Kaoru, formando una barrera delante de ella, mientras que Kaoru seguía sin inmutarse.

- Kenshin, ellas son mis compañeras de las que tanto te estuve hablando, Tae y Sora – señalando a cada una.

- un placer finalmente conocerlas, Tae-dono… Sora-dono. La señorita Kaoru me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes.

- entonces debe saber de todas las salidas que Kaoru canceló para ayudarle – soltó Sora frunciendo más el ceño.

- oro!

- Sora! No tienes que decirle eso, ya te explique – le reprochó Kaoru

- pero si es verdad, desde que apareció este tipo no te hemos visto. Sino fuera porque vamos al mismo colegio no te conocería.

- sabes que eso no es verdad!

- pero es así Kaoru – sentenció Tae. Ahora ambas amigas miraban a Kaoru – hace más de una semana que te estamos invitando a salir y tu nos cambia por esto… - añadió mirando despectivamente a Kenshin

- Kaoru, yo nunca me hubiese imaginado algo así de ti.

- ¿que te ofreció¿Dinero¿Fama?

- no debes dejarte usar así Kaoru, no importa si te prometen el mismo cielo. Así no se consigue una vida digna

- el dinero no compra el amor.

Y las chicas siguieron hablando de quien sabe que más. Kaoru les miraba con la boca abierta, y con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza, mientras que Kenshin sacaba las verdaderas intensiones de las jóvenes ¿acaso ellas creían que él iba a… ejem! abusar de la hospitalidad de la señorita Kaoru? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, sin dudas las chicas tenían una imaginación envidiable…

- Disculpen interrumpir, pero creo que acá hay una equivocación – comenzó diciendo Kenshin. Las chicas volvieron a fijar su vista en el pelirrojo, aun desconfiadas en el tipo. – Me parece que están pensando otra cosa. La señorita Kaoru me ayuda temporalmente con la clínica y-

- pero tiene una enfermera

- si – afirmó sonriendo – pero la señorita Kaoru conoce a la gente y las personas parecen tenerle confianza, debido a su simpatía.

- inocencia, querrá decir – agregó Sora, furiosa. Ese hombre se estaba aprovechando de su amiga y eso no se lo iba a permitir – que le ayude a usted no significa que pueda… _abusar_ de su _confianza_ y mucho menos de su _inocencia_ – Sora hacia su mejor esfuerzo para enfatizar esas palabras.

- oh, no, claro que no – se apuró a aclarar el pelirrojo, viendo hacia donde iban las palabras de la joven – mire señorita Sora, yo nunca forcé a la señorita Kaoru a hacer nada, si me entiende… estábamos solo estudiando biología.

Sora se le quedo mirando, escrutando sus ojos a ver si decía la verdad. Tae permanecía en silencio, pero pareció creer en las palabras de Kenshin, sin embargo Sora era todo un problema

- entonces si es así con dos semanas es suficiente ¿no? Kaoru tiene el colegio y una vida propia como para estar ayudándolo.

- por supuesto que si, yo nunca le obligue a nada.

- en ese caso me imaginó que no tendrá inconveniente de que Kaoru no le ayude hoy – se apresuró a decir Tae

- eh… un momento – comenzó diciendo Kaoru pero Sora le interrumpió

- no le molesta verdad? – preguntó apremiante, mirando a Kenshin y enviándole la mirada que decía claramente que no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

- claro que no, creo que la señorita Kaoru se merece un descanso después de todo. – la sonrisa de Kenshin se incrementó.

- pero… pero… hoy quede en ayudar a Kenshin en la clínica – llegó a decir Kaoru, pero Sora le resto importancia.

- en ese caso, Kaoru no irá hoy a ayudarle, saldrá con nosotras a bailar

- ¿a bailar? – preguntaron tanto Kenshin como Kaoru

- Claro¿acaso nunca fue a bailar? Es normal en una _adolescente_ – enfatizó Sora

- claro – dijo Kenshin sonriendo, pero no muy de acuerdo y al ver la cara de Kaoru se dio cuenta de que a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea.

- Entonces esta dicho, - sentenció Sora sonriente, - ¿todos felices?

- Bueno…la verdad es que... – comenzó diciendo Kaoru pero la mirada de Sora le heló cada recodo de su ser – no, esta bien, esta bien – Kaoru sonrió nerviosa moviendo las manos en forma de una negación.

- perfecto, ahora vamos que se nos hará tarde.

- nos vemos Kenshin! – saludó Kaoru dándose media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar con sus amigas.

Tae hizo un movimiento con la mano que Kenshin devolvió, pero Sora solo se le quedó mirando, todavía no le gustaba mucho aquel tipo.

Kenshin vio como las chicas comenzaban a alejarse, también se percató de la forma que le miraba Sora, sin duda alguna, no le había caído bien. Suspiró cansado, al fin y al cabo, no sabía si el mudarse le había aliviado o empeorado los problemas... prefería enfrentarse a una docena de famosos que necesitaban botox que a dos adolescentes impredecibles.

Bueno, mejor que comenzara a cambiarse hoy sería un largo día sin la ayuda de Kaoru.

**-d-b-**

Megumi se levantó como todos los días, temprano. Se preparó el baño y pasó largo tiempo peinándose y eligiendo la ropa, cuando finalmente estuvo lista, su ama de llaves ya le había servido su desayuno.

- Muchas Gracias Kaede – agradeció – Megumi sentándose y tomando un pequeño sorbo de café.

- ¿la señorita desea algo más?

- No, gracias Kaede¿puedes seguir sentarte y tomar algo conmigo?

- Me encantaría.

Kaede era una mujer de edad considerable, había sido la ama de llaves de la familia desde que ella tenía memoria. Siempre se había comportado como si fuera su madre sustituta y eso le gustaba. Con la ausencia de sus padres, muchas veces llegaba a pasar más de un año sin saber de ellos, solo tarjetas de navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños. Se le era imposible comunicarse con ellos, ya que estaban todo el tiempo en movimiento sin ningún lugar fijo, siempre confiándose de los rumores. El orgullo de tener unos padres así había cambiado radicalmente. Las cenas familiares eran solo un sueño para ella, sentada sola en una larga mesa donde había dos espacios vacíos y Kaede atrás de ella. Sus padres siempre estaban ocupados o salían de urgencias y casi nunca estaban en la casa, tampoco cuando Megumi hizo su primera obra de teatro, y muchos menos cuando se recibió en la preparatoria.

Todos pensaban que ella había salido primera en la clase gracias a sus padres... si tan solo supieran que durante todo su estudio, apenas vio a sus padres... ¿ayuda de ellos? La idea hasta le causaba gracia. A veces se preguntaba si las cosas cambiarían cuando ella se recibiera de doctora... ¿irían a verla?

Toda su vida se la gano, toda su vida se manejo sola y no iba a dejar que la sombra de sus padres le ayudara en nada. Ella lo haría sola, como sabía.

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer en el nuevo trabajo?

- tsk... – Megumi frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior.

**O o Flashback o O**

_-KONNICHI WA! – entraba Kaoru sonriente, todos los pacientes le saludaban con alegría y le hablaban con cariño. Megumi se veía molesta. Las visitas de Kaoru se hacían cada vez más seguidas y eso no le gustaba para nada. Cuando llegaba Kenshin estaba tan ocupado con la lista de pacientes que apenas lograba acercarse lo suficiente para engatusarlo, pero siempre aparecía un anciano y les interrumpía. Kenshin prestaba toda su atención en el paciente y ella quedaba olvidada. A la tarde estaban llenos, y finalmente a la noche estaba Kaoru y Kenshin parece no percatarse de ella en ningún momento, salvo por el "Nos vemos mañana señorita Megumi" hasta los pacientes parecían estar en su contra._

_Para sumarle, el hermano de Kaoru, era un completo gilipollas. Sumamente exasperante y maleducado. Todas las noches era lo mismo tenían una disputa que sino fuera por Kaoru o Kenshin, terminarían peleando en el medio de la calle. _

_Pero la mañana anterior fue diferente, Kaoru había entrado como acostumbrado, la habían recibido como acostumbrado, había preparado café como acostumbraba y encima Kenshin había salido del consultorio a recibir a Kaoru con la sonrisa que acostumbraba. Se sentía hastiada con tanta muestra de... lo que sea en ese momento. Pero las cosas cambiarían_

_- Buenas tardes señorita Kaoru¿Cómo le fue en la prueba de historia?_

_- oh, muy bien Kenshin. Las preguntas me parecieron muy fáciles así que espero sacarme una buena nota. _

_- me alegro, señorita Kaoru – sonrió Kenshin - ¿no tenía practica de kendo hoy?_

_- si, si. Pero eso no es hasta dentro de media hora, pase a visitar y a ver como andaba todo._

_- pues, la señora Miko se encuentra mucho mejor. Es una suerte que lograras convencerla venir. Sino, hubiese sido difícil ayudarla._

_- Me alegra escuchar eso. – sonrió Kaoru, para después pasar a una expresión de timidez - neh... Kenshin...? _

_- mmm? – preguntó Kenshin mirándola._

_- Acaso te molestaría si..._

_- dígame señorita Kaoru_

_- Es que tengo una nueva optativa en el colegio, Biología molecular... y se me da realmente muy mal la biología – Megumi levantó la ceja, sabía cuales eran las intenciones de la joven, y ya no le gustaba nada – Entonces pensé que tal vez puedas ayudarme._

_El consultorio se sumo en silencio, los pacientes miraban apremiante a Kenshin, Megumi en cambio frunció el ceño, así no podría avanzar nada con Kenshin. Pero estaba segura que Kenshin no aceptaría, estaban repletos de trabajo y no tenía tiempo._

_- Me encantaría ayudarla señorita Kaoru – _

_Todos en el consultorio volvieron a respirar, entre aliviados y satisfechos. Suspiraron esperando buenas noticias. Un golpe seco rompió el clima. Megumi había azotado las carpetas que tenía en la mano y varios papeles cayeron al piso. Kenshin se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarlas junto con Kaoru. _

_- Lo siento mucho doctor, es solo que hay tanto trabajo... – comenzó diciendo Megumi simulando un gran drama. Los pacientes, especialmente los mayores, fruncieron el ceño al leer las intenciones de la mujer, pero Megumi no se inmutó para nada. Sabía que la chiquilla diría._

_- Kenshin, si tienes mucho trabajo no hace falta – dijo Kaoru juntando los papeles y mirando a Kenshin. 'Tan predecible' pensó Megumi haciendo una mueca de satisfacción._

_Esta vez los pacientes volvieron a suspirar cansados... dos pasos adelante, tres pasos atrás... Esperaban que Kenshin no sea como Kaoru._

_- Oh, no se preocupe señorita Kaoru, la ayudaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. – la expresión de todos cambio radicalmente... al menos Kenshin no era como Kaoru. _

_- Pero... pero... – Kaoru seguía pensando en todo el tiempo que Kenshin podría llegar a perder con ayudarla, aunque... aunque..._

_Megumi tiró más carpetas y Kaoru se fijo en la cantidad de pacientes que tenía Kenshin._

_- Lo siento – se disculpó Megumi pero una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara. _

_- No hace falta que me ayudes Kenshin, tienes tanto trabajo. Mejor así, además seguro que con un libro me arregló – Kaoru terminó de juntar todos los papeles y se los extendió a Megumi que tenía una sonrisa falsa en la cara. Los pacientes volvieron a suspirar... al parecer aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que creían._

_- Pero me gustaría ayudarla – le respondió Kenshin, tomándole de la muñeca mientras miraba a Kaoru. Bueno, al menos no sería TAN difícil. Ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de donde estaban, y de que aquel no era el lugar adecuado para donde llevaría la conversación. Sin embargo, los pacientes se sumieron en silencio, esperando que de alguna vez ocurriera lo que tenía que ocurrir._

_- ejem... – Megumi carraspeó, matando el clima. Era increíble como aquella mujer no se acobardaba de las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba el pueblo. Mujer valiente o mujer estúpida... solamente nosotros lo sabemos - siento mucho interrumpir – 'Como si de verdad lo sintieras' pensaron los ancianos – pero tenemos gente esperando ser atendida._

_- oh, es verdad- Kenshin sonrió como si se disculpara, soltó la muñeca de Kaoru y se volvió a la lista – Sadojima, Hibure – llamó. Un hombre de unos treinta años, casi pelado y gordo se acerco al doctor. Comenzaron a caminar hasta la oficina del doctor, cuando Kenshin se dio media vuelta y le habló a Kaoru._

_- Arreglaremos el horario en casa – Megumi abrió los ojos de sorpresa '¿en casa¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? Kenshin cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara. Se volvió para mirar a Kaoru y ésta estaba sonriente, hablando con algunos pacientes y riendo normalmente... no. 'Sus caderas están bien' pensó Megumi. _

'_¡Que significaba todo aquello?_' _pensó la futura doctora_

**O o Flashback o O**

- Como siempre – contestó Megumi la pregunta de Kaede.

- Ya veo – Kaede conocía lo suficientemente bien a Megumi para saber cuando estaba enojada, molesta, feliz o indignada. Y en ese momento, estaba molesta.

- Sera mejor que salga, sino llegaré tarde.

- Oh, antes de que se vaya señorita Megumi, le llegó una carta desde Europa – tanteó la anciana – Esta en la entrada

- Muchas gracias Kaede – dijo más seria de lo normal Megumi

- Que tenga un buen día señorita Megumi.

Megumi salió de su casa y se subió al auto, dejó la carta en el asiento de copiloto y se puso a andar olvidándose de la misma. Un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos por la carretera. Demasiado largo para su gusto, pero lo importante era que ese trabajo le iba a ayudar mucho en su carrera.

Estaba cursando el último año de medicina, y como tal su conocimiento la ayudaba a conseguir cualquier trabajo, pero rechazaba a cada uno de ellos donde le contrataban por su apellido.

Cuando fue contratada por el cirujano más joven y reconocido mundialmente, se sintió agradecida. Finalmente alguien la había contratado por sus estudios, por su experiencia y no por su estúpido apellido. Por eso mismo, no dejaría escapar a una presa tan deliciosa como Kenshin Himura.

**-d-b-**

_-Pip-pip... usted tiene tres mensajes nuevos._

- ¡_onisan! No me esperes esta noche, con las chicas nos vamos a ir a bailar... ¿A dónde era? ("¡A Kabuki Nagai Kaoru!" se escuchó la voz de Sora fondo sumamente enojada) ahh, bueno... a un tal Kabuki no se cuanto. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Jane!_

Fin del mensaje... Pip-pip...

_- Soy yo otra vez, la comida esta preparada, solo tienes que calentarla, y trata de no romper el microondas otra vez Sano._

Fin del mensaje... pip-pip

-_ Me olvidaba, tienes que pasar por el correo, fijate si llegaron las cartas de la uni¿siii? Arigatou onisaan_

Fin del mensaje.

Sanosuke suspiró cansado, se rascó la cabeza y salió de la casa con su paso de vago. A pesar de ser hermano de Kaoru Kamiya , la chica más alegre en todo ese santo pueblo, el carácter de Sanosuke era muy diferente. Su aspecto de vago, sus pocas ganas de hablar, y su mirada fría y desinteresada a veces hacia dudar a los vecinos más jóvenes si de verdad eran hermanos. Pero después de todo¿Quién le culparía su estado?

Nadie en todo el pueblo era tan querido como los Kamiya, sus padres eran la viva imagen de buda, siempre bondadosos, sonrientes, y muy pero muy felices, dispuestos a ayudar a quien lo necesite. Eran una familia feliz, con sus hijos. Esa fue la última vez que vieron sonreír de esa manera a sus hijos. Después de tantas perdidas¿Cómo podrían volver a sonreír?

Sanosuke no lo hizo. Se encerró en si mismo, después de las dos trágicas muertes que tuvo sus seres queridos. Aquellas personas si que le marcaron.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, a Sanosuke lo habían visto sonreír una vez más. Solo una vez. Durante aquellos días de soledad y tristeza donde todo el pueblo estaba de luto, los hermanos Kamiya estaban bien acompañados. Pero las separaciones eran inevitables para ellos, como si una maldición hubiese caído sobre ellos prohibiéndoles la felicidad.

Y como lo había logrado.

Sanosuke reaccionó de esa forma, encerrándose en su mundo, desconfiando de todo y volcando toda su preocupación en su hermana menor. La pequeña e inocente Kaoru, que era la viva imagen de su madre. No iba a permitir que se llevara a ella también... ni siquiera ese doctorcito. Sanosuke frunció el ceño.

Desde que aquel doctor se había mudado a la ciudad, Kaoru había desaparecido de la casa. Mantenía sus obligaciones, pero su presencia no estaba en la casa. Peor fue cuando se entero que el doctor era su vecino. Kami! Directamente no veía a Kaoru sino la fuera a buscar.

Odiaba a los doctores, los aborrecía con todo el alma, no había una carrera tan inservible como esa. Se creían los dueños del mundo capaces de declarar quien vive y quien muere...

No tenía buenas opiniones de la medicina, como podrán ver. Todos los doctores que habían pasado por su vida no hacían más que traerle malas noticias. Solo por aquellos desgraciados incidentes, Sanosuke había perdido toda esperanza en ellos. Se podría decir que no lo había superado

Kaoru sí que lo había superado. Sonriendo, ayudando y hasta consolando a todo el mundo. Sus notas eran excelentes y sus desempeños también. Parecía no haber nada en lo que ella no fuera perfecta... bueno, tal vez su cocina...

Sin embargo, no dejaba que nada le deprima, no dejaba de sonreír y de ayudar desinteresadamente a quien sea. Una gran virtud y una gran decisión pensaban todos. Hacerle frente a la muerte y al adiós era algo muy difícil... sin duda Kaoru era un joven muy especial.

Y eso reafirmaba el pensamiento que tenían todos de los Kamiya, fieles, serviciales, bondadosos y alegres. Ese era su recuerdo y sin lugar a dudas Kaoru se encargaba de que todo siguiera igual.

- ¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas, animal! – el gritó de una mujer le distrajo sus pensamientos.

Caminaba de memoria, ya se conocía todos los recodos de aquel pueblo como para prestar atención en caminar. Y la mayoría lo sabía por eso se hacían a un lado al verlo caminar, últimamente Sanosuke se volvía muy impredecible.

Y en unas de esas caminatas se había chocado con la única persona que no lo conocía. Con la única persona que era capaz de contestarle y de amargarle el día con su mera presencia.

Se giró sobre sus talones, y fijo su mirada directamente a la mujer a la que había chocado, tal vez para disculparse o para discutir. Lo más probable - Zorra – murmuró con sorpresa Sanosuke.

- ¡A quien demonios le estas llamando zorra, estúpido? – Todos a veinte metros a la redonda se giraron. Megumi lo notó y se sonrojo.

- Idiota – le dijo Sanosuke sin inmutarse que más de cincuenta ojos les estuvieran mirando.

Megumi le miró pero hizo caso omiso a cualquier intento de asesinato. Era muy bonito como para ir a la cárcel. En cambio pasó sus manos sobre su cabello y miró despectivamente al muchacho.

-¿Otra vez con esas piltrafas? – preguntó mirándolo detenidamente. Sus ropas eran las mismas de la vez anterior, pero al menos esa vez parecían más limpias.

- Mejor que el atuendo de zorra es – comentó ácidamente el joven.

Megumi arrugó el ceño – estúpido – dijo enojada y pasó delante de él sin decirle nada más, aumentando el paso intentando maximizar la distancia entre ellos. Al poco tiempo lo había logrado, le llevaba casi una cuadra y media de ventaja.

Sanosuke suspiró y caminó tras de ella. Caminaba contorneando las caderas, posiblemente apropósito teniendo en cuenta de que era un mujer de la ciudad. Tendría que darse cuenta que en ese pueblo era completamente absurdo y podría atraer muchos problemas.

- eeyyy gatita¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? – dijo un hombre de un grupo de vagos cuando Megumi pasaba por allí.

El pueblo de Tosa, no era todo rosa. Como todo lugar, tenía su lado oscuro, pero eso no era hasta muy alejados de los límites del centro, donde ellos se encontraban. Por eso no dejaba que su hermana fuera a buscar las cartas.

Megumi avanzó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a los vagos sentados en el suelo. Caminó con la cabeza en alto.

- Ven aquí preciosura – gritó otro altaneramente mientras se reincorporaba, Megumi no le hizo caso – uy! Es mudita – el grupo de hombres, de no más de tres, soltaron risas estridentes. Ya comenzaban a levantarse los dos restantes. Fue cuando una mano le agarró el brazo cuando sintió una correteada de miedo en su cuerpo.

- Ella esta conmigo – Megumi miró a su alrededor y vio al castaño mirar a los otros hombres fríamente. Sin decir nada más Sanosuke llevó casi a rastras a Megumi hasta doblar la esquina. Apenas perdieron de vista a los hombres, la soltó.

Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Sanosuke comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás hacia Megumi. Mientras tanto, Megumi estaba... ¿atónita¿Sorprendida¿Agradecida¿Feliz? Eso sentiría cualquier mujer normal. ¡Hasta yo lo sentiría! Pero acá estamos hablando de Megumi Takani, nuestra querida futura doctora que no le gusta ni una pizca ser ayudada. Ella era una mujer de la ciudad, algo parecida a la mujer de negocios. No necesitaba de un desparramo de persona la ayudará y mucho menos aquel castaño.

- ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda! – gritó Megumi a la espalda de Sanosuke. Pero éste no se inmuto, siguió caminando como si estuviera sordo. - ¡Me las puedo arreglar muy bien sola, no necesito la ayuda de un vago como tú! – siguió gritando, tal vez un poco desesperada en llamar la atención del castaño, pero no lo logró. - ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, idiota! – gritó desesperada.

Sanosuke se detuvo. Se giró sobre sus talones y volvió en sus pasos hasta quedar frente a Megumi. Cara a cara.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Castaño versus negros. Pero ni Megumi y ni Sanosuke bajaron la vista.

- Zorra tonta –

Los ojos de Megumi brillaron con furia. Sanosuke rápidamente le había dado la espalda y se había alejado

- ¡ESTÚPIDO! – gritó Megumi.

**-d-b-**

El día había terminado demasiado tranquilo. Nada anormal había ocurrido. Los pacientes fueron atendidos, y así como llegaron se fueron. Solo quedaban dos personas en el consultorio esa noche. Megumi Takani y Kenshin Himura. Y el humor de la pelinegra había cambiado cuando se percato de aquello.

- Himura-san¿Quiere un poco de té?

- Se lo agradecería, Megumi-san – respondió calidamente Kenshin mientras se dejaba desplomar en el sillón de la sala de espera.

Como bien había dicho, el día había sido demasiado tranquilo, nada agotador, pero sentía su cuerpo pesado. Tal vez se debiera porque el día había transcurrido insoportablemente lento. Las agujas del reloj parecían llevarle la contra, porque cuando más quería que avanzara, más lento iba. ¡Típico! Pero tampoco entendía muy bien el porque ese apuró en irse. No le molestaba su trabajo, pero aquel día no se sentía con ánimo.

Varios pacientes le habían preguntado sobre Kaoru. Él se había limitado a aclararles que la señorita Kaoru no iba a poder asistir esa tarde porque tenía otro compromiso. Los pacientes más pequeños bajaron la cabeza al escuchar la noticia. La expresión de tristeza era enternecedora. Megumi había logrado ganarse varias miradas de desaprobación cuando había hecho otro de sus comentarios ácidos, "_Tal vez este en una cita_" Nadie sabía que, pero la enfermera ese día tenía un humor de los mil demonios.

- Aquí tiene Himura-san – dijo suavemente Megumi con una sonrisa.

- Arigatou Megumi-san – agradeció Kenshin mientras tomaba la taza de té ofrecida. Tomo un sorbo y miró a la nada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, doctor? – preguntó Megumi con el semblante preocupado.

- No me pasa nada – dijo como si se estuviera excusando – creo que es cansancio.

Megumi sonrió para sus adentros – Entonces déjeme ofrecerle un masaje. Soy muy buena.

Se colocó detrás de Kenshin y sus manos comenzaron a masajearle los hombros, antes de que Kenshin pudiera negarse. Los movimientos de Megumi lograron relajar a Kenshin, quien cerró sus ojos.

Sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a pensar en lo que había sido su vida. Su vida en Tokyo y su nueva vida a Tosa. En Tokyo, su vida fue más estructurada. Tenía que atender a famosos durante todo el día, y llegaba agotado a su casa que lo único que podía hacer era echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Sintió un sabor amargo en su boca al pensar en eso. Unos ojos negros aparecieron en su mente. Esos últimos días se había olvidado la razón por la cual se había mudado. Esos últimos días había estado tan perdido en lo suyo, que poco tiempo había tenido para pensar. Pero se había sentido tan bien. Aunque no sabía porque en ese momento se sentía tan vacío.

De pronto sintió como las manos de Megumi comenzaron a bajar por sobre sus hombros, dejando cualquier rastro de masaje en el olvido y comenzando caricias. Sintió sobre su cuello la respiración de Megumi y su perfume caro. Unos ojos negros volvieron a aparecer en su mente al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos.

- Es suficiente, Megumi-san. Muchas gracias – Kenshin se reincorporó de su asiento y avanzó hacia su oficina. Tomó sus cosas y salió segundos más tarde. Megumi estaba parada delante de él.

- Himura-san... doctor... yo –

- No hace falta decir nada Megumi-san – dijo Kenshin calmándola. – Pero ya es tarde y será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Si – Megumi tomó sus cosas y salió delante de Kenshin. Éste apagó las luces y miró el consultorio vacío una vez más. Cerró los ojos y su mano agarró, fuertemente, el picaporte, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sumiendo la habitación en una profunda oscuridad.

**-d-b-**

**Notas de la autora:** Dios, como estoy actualizando! No se si es inspiración o que haya tenido avanzado estos capítulos ¿Podré para mañana actualizar I hate you love? No se, pero mantengan cruzando los dedos, porque me esta saliendo escribir.

Iba a escribir un poco más, pero la verdad es que la siguiente escena iba a ser súper larga, así que va a quedar como próximo capitulo.

Me asombran mis actualizaciones, aunque no sé si este capitulo avanza, pero las cosas tienen que ir así. No quiero hacer muy largo este capitulo. Espero que sea de 12 o 15 capítulos.

De un día para otro no tengo nada que contar, salvo que me queda un poquito más de una semana de vacaciones y quiero disfrutarla. Salgo casi todos los días con mis amigas y la pasó bien, a pesar de todo...

¿Y saben que? No llevó puesto el pijama todo el día :P

La próxima semana subo el segundo capitulo de Broken Pieces, o tal vez un poco antes. Depende de los reviews.

Ahora, me despido porque tengo mucho sueño y tengo que encontrarme con mis amigas en un par de horas.

Bai Bai

* * *

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	6. Un poco igual al ayer

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Author's notes:**

Ho! Perdón por la tardanza. Creo que ya no sigo un orden de actualización, escribo lo que me resulta más facil y lo subo. De una forma, es mucho mejor porque no desaparezco por mucho tiempo, pero bueno... no actualizaré las que a ustedes le gusta... pero... no se quejen:P

* * *

'**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**Capitulo 6: **_Un poco igual a antes_

- ¡Nos vemos mañana Kao-chan! –

Kaoru se dio media vuelta y saludó a sus dos felices amigas que movían la mano frenéticamente desde el auto de un chico que habían conocido en el baile. Sonrió contenta hasta que sus amigas desaparecieron de su vista. Sus manos comenzaron a buscar las llaves en su cartera. Una vez que las encontró, miró la casa frente a ella. Grande e impotente, como la casa de al lado. Lentamente miró la casa vecina. Casi idéntica a la suya pero con rasgos más modernos.

Observó detalladamente como los primeros rayos del sol golpeaban la casa y alumbraba una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Su sonrisa se borró y su mirada se profundizó como si se perdiera en algún recuerdo. Recuerdos, donde antes en esa misma ventana una silueta le llamaba por las noches, cuando le corría las cortinas y le abría la ventana invitándola a pasar y a dormir. Donde en las noches de tormenta buscaba refugio, donde era escuchada, donde jugaba con su igual. Ya nada sería igual a antes.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió con tristeza. Colocó la llave en la puerta, pero no la abrió, solo se quedó mirando la cerradura y la llave entre sus dedos. Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, su respiración se agitaba y tenía unas ansias que la carcomía por dentro. Necesitaba respirar, sentía como sí le faltara el aire. Algo muy fuerte le apretaba el pecho y sentía el mismo dolor que hacía tiempo no sentía, pero ahora acompañado con el remordimiento.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando disipar aquellos recuerdos, aquellos pensamientos y aquellos sentimientos. Intentó controlarse y respirar con normalidad. Cuando le ordenó a su cuerpo relajarse, y lo logró, volvió a abrir los ojos. Pero ellos le ardían. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír. Una sonrisa débil y sin mucho sentimiento, algo no propio de la jovencita más alegre del pueblo, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Miró sus ropas un instante y se vio presentable. Al levantar la vista al cielo nuevamente, vio la claridad del día. Alentándose a sí misma, retiró la mano de la cerradura y se alejo de su casa. Tal vez, después de todo, pudiera hacer ese ahora un poco igual a lo que era antes.

_-_

_-_

Megumi se reincorporó de su cama. Somnolienta y toda despeinada, sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces antes de adaptarse al sol de la mañana. Kaede ya se había encargado de abrirle la ventana y descorrer las cortinas. Restregó sus ojos, salió de la cama. Se colocó la bata de dormir arriba de su camisón rosa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y caminó hacia el baño. Allí, abrió el agua de la bañadera y nivelo el agua a una temperatura cálida. Echó un poco de sales y aceites, y poco tiempo después, la bañadera estaba llena de espumas. Se despojó de sus ropas y metió un dedo en el agua. El agua estaba exquisita.

Relajó su cuerpo al sentir el agua golpeándola en pequeñas olas, las sales masajeando su cuerpo, y el olor a jabones la abrumó por un instante. Cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza en el borde de la bañadera.

Finalmente era sábado. Tenía todo un fin de semana para ella sola. Sin preocupaciones, ni chiquilinas insoportables con sonrisas no-naturales en la cara. Nada de papeleo, nada de horas hasta tarde y pacientes mirándola feo.

Aquel fin de semana no vería a Kenshin Himura.

El recuerdo de un pelirrojo de ojos lavandas, la llevó a su mundo de doctores. Todos vestidos con batas y llenos de papeleo y pacientes impacientes. Kenshin Himura, era un doctor sumamente conocido en la ciudad de Tokyo, más que nada por ser uno de los cirujanos más jóvenes y atractivos que había. Pero además de eso, tenía una personalidad envidiable. Todo el mundo parecía quererlo en Tosa.

Muy diferente a lo que era Tokyo.

Tal vez sea una de las razones por la cual sienta una atracción por el doctor. Admiraba mucho su trabajo, pero además tenía el suficiente coraje para despegarse de su ciudad natal y comenzar una nueva vida, dejando todo atrás. Como lo habían hecho sus padres. Ellos habían dejado toda su vida en Japón, la habían dejado a ella, y habían comenzada a recorrer el mundo en busca de nuevos métodos de curación, de nuevos tratamientos y en busca de salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

Tal vez, sin que se diera cuenta, lo que ella buscaba en Tokyo, en Tosa, en Kenshin Himura, era una representación de sus padres permanente. Una persona como ellos, pero que estuviera con ella. Tal vez por eso haya decidido trabajar con él, por eso tal vez, le atraía tanto.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la bañadera. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Pero, le encantaba aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, y aquella personalidad. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Kenshin era diferente para cada uno de los receptores, y a ella le gustaba mucho la sonrisa que tenía Kenshin cada vez que Kaoru venía.

En aquellos momentos, desearía ser Kaoru, ser feliz y sonriente como ella. Ser amada de la misma manera que ella lo era. Pero solo se podía conformar con ser Megumi Takani, la amargada hija única de los Takani.

Tal vez, lo que necesitaba Kenshin, no era alguien como ella. Sino tal vez, como Kaoru.

Sonrió con amargura. Había sido derrotada por una alegre adolescente.

-

-

_Toc-To—_

Kaoru ni siquiera había terminado de golpear, cuando las cortinas se descorrieron y dejaron ver a su pelirrojo vecino abriendo la ventana. Kaoru le sonrió y saltó del árbol para acercarse un poco más a la ventana. Kenshin estaba vestido con el pijama, pero con la bata de dormir encima, pero su cabello estaba bien peinado y su rostro limpio. Algo inusual teniendo en cuenta de que era muy temprano y al ser domingo la mayoría de las personas se levantaban tarde, y Kenshin no era la excepción. Al parecer llevaba un tiempo despierto.

- ¡Muy buenos días Kenshin! – saludó Kaoru alegremente mientras pasaba por la ventana de la habitación. Limpió sus ropas, sacando la tierra de la misma y un par de hojas de su cabeza.

- Buenos días señorita Kaoru – saludó con una sonrisa Kenshin, mientras veía a la jovencita pasar por el umbral. - ¿Se divirtieron?

- Sora y Tae siempre se divierten. – dijo Kaoru sonriente, - les encanta salir a bailar. Conocimos a unos chicos, los mismo que nos trajeron.

- Eso no es muy seguro – añadió Kenshin frunciendo el ceño, pero no de enojo.

- Ya lo sé, pero es imposible detenerlas. Pero al parecer les conocían de una escuela

- Sigue siendo arriesgado – siguió Kenshin. Poco después levantó la mirada hacia Kaoru – Pero sigue sin responderme como la pasó.

- Bueno... no soy muy fanática de los bailes, - dijo tímidamente.

- En tal caso, no debería haber ido.

- Si, lo sé, pero las chicas querían, además me sentía en deuda. – sonrió Kaoru, recordando todas las veces que les había negado una salida.

- Eres muy buena – dijo sinceramente Kenshin. Alargó su mano hacia Kaoru, quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa. La mano de Kenshin tocó sus cabellos y Kaoru sintió una caricia... hacia mucho tiempo, en ese mismo cuarto... en esa misma habitación...

Lentamente, Kenshin sacó su mano y Kaoru vio en ella una pequeña hoja de árbol. Sonrió, al parecer aliviada.

- Iré a preparar el desayuno – dijo Kaoru caminando hacia la puerta.

- De acuerdo, enseguida bajo – dijo Kenshin sonriendo. Kaoru se dio media vuelta y levantó la mano como si lo saludará. Detrás de él estaba la cama, pero estaba hecha.

'_¿Hace cuanto que esta despierto?'_

Kenshin se quedó mirando el punto donde Kaoru había desaparecido. Bajo la cabeza y los mechones de su cara le taparon sus ojos, caminó hasta el baño de la habitación y se lavó la cara. Varias veces. De pronto se encontró mirándose en el espejo del baño. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había estado casi toda la noche mirando el techo de su habitación.

Muchos recuerdos lo habían asaltado durante la noche. Recuerdos de una vida mejor. De una noche como esa. Solo acostado en la cama, acosado por recuerdos oscuros. En aquel momento, todo su alrededor parecía atacarlo, recordando lo que había hecho, manteniendo latente la cicatriz que tenía en su corazón.

Respiró hondo. En aquel lugar nadie le había arrinconado con preguntas sobre su pasado. Tal vez no le interesaban o era por respeto, de una forma u otra se los agradecía. Todavía no tenía el valor para enfrentar su pasado en aquel lugar tan puro e inocente. Allí parecía que nadie conocía el dolor, todo era armonía y dulzura, como su vecina Kaoru.

Todo el pueblo parecía amarla, y la verdad tenía razones para hacerlo. Era buena con todo el mundo, ayudaba cuando se lo pedían, no importaba que, además siempre estaba cuando se la necesitaba y sonreía de una manera que hacia saltar tu corazón de la emoción. Que te ponías contento de solo verla, aunque no hablaras, su presencia era exquisita. Además era muy linda y hasta donde había oído, tenía un club de fans...

Durante toda su vida, Kenshin no había conocido a una chica tan dulce como ella. Ella era de las que escaseaban. Dichoso sería su futuro marido.

Podía imaginarse una pequeña Kaoru corretear por los jardines con enormes ojos azules y sonrisa impactante. Si, sus hijos serían todos hermosos y amados como ella.

Se encontró a si mismo sonriéndose frente al espejo. ¿Dónde había quedado su inquietud? Se encogió de hombros y bajo a ayudar a Kaoru con el desayuno.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en aquellos ojos negros que le atormentaron la noche.

O o o O

- Pues este café ha estado mejor que el de ayer – comentó Kenshin tomando el último trago de café de su taza.

- Solo lo dices porque me quieres – dijo Kaoru vaciando todo el café de la cafetera en el lavado. Kenshin solo sonrió.

- Mañana le saldrá mejor.

- Si – respondió Kaoru en un bostezo.

- Debería dormir. Yo lavaré los platos – Kenshin se reincorporó

- Esta bien, puedo hacerlo yo – respondió Kaoru sonriendo y arremangándose.

- Yo me encargó – dijo Kenshin tomando la esponja de las manos de Kaoru en un roce – Vaya a descansar. Su hermano debe estar preocupado.

- ¿Sano? Seguro debe estar durmiendo como un tronco – respondió sinceramente Kaoru, mientras secaba los platos que Kenshin lavaba. Kenshin suspiró al notarlo, nadie podía con su genio.

- Sin embargo, se preocupa mucho por usted – dijo recordando las llamadas que le hacía cuando estaba en el consultorio – siempre la pasa a buscar en el consultorio.

- Es que no se fía mucho de ti. – respondió sin pensar Kaoru, más tarde se reprendió a si misma por haberlo dicho.

- ¿Como? – preguntó Kenshin sorprendido.

- No quise decirlo de esa manera. – se apresuró a agregar – Es solo que mi hermano no se lleva bien con los doctores.

- ¿Y eso porque?

– Porque perdió a alguien muy importante gracias a ellos.

Y Kenshin no preguntó más al ver la cara de Kaoru. Su expresión era la misma, pero era la primera vez que notaba algo extraño en los ojos azules.

Poco tiempo después. Kaoru salía despidiéndose dejando solo a Kenshin, sin ningún pensamiento.

O o o O

Kaoru abrió la puerta de su casa. Todo estaba a oscuras, en penumbras. Caminó sin hacer ruido, intentando no despertar a su hermano, aunque si un hipopótamo pasaba por allí, no se daría cuenta. Tiene el sueño pesado.

Se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar en puntas de pie. Vio la mesa donde se encontraba varias cartas, y no encontró la que esperaba con tanto anhelo. Solo una carta de Tokyo le alegró un poco la mañana. No logró avanzar mucho cuando vio un movimiento en el sillón. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero logró juntar valor para acercarse. Tomando un jarrón como arma, se encaminó hacia el sillón. El movimiento seguía. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el jarrón, notó que un castaño estaba sentado en ella.

'_Oni-chan_' sonrió aliviada al verlo. Al parecer tenía una pesadilla por la forma en la que se movía. Le revolvió el cabello y lo tapó con la frazada que se había caído al piso. Cuando ya se estaba retirando. Su hermano abrió los ojos. Castaños la recibieron.

- ¿Cómo la pasaste? – preguntó haciéndose a un lado. Kaoru captó el mensaje, y se acomodó al lado de su hermano, como lo hacía cuando era chica. Se arropó con la frazada y respiró profundo, dejando todo su cansancio salir a la superficie. – No deberías exigirte tanto – continuó Sanosuke.

Kaoru sonrió como toda respuesta.

- Esa sonrisa no funciona conmigo jou-chan – siguió su hermano serio. – Quiero que sonrías cuando de verdad lo sientas.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se borró al instante, dejándola con el semblante serio. - ¿Me estabas esperando? – preguntó distante.

- Eres jou-chan – contestó de la misma forma Sanosuke.

Kaoru reprimió una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Sabes que no me gustan los bailes

- Entonces¿Por qué fuiste?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

- Así no vas a ganar nada.

- Pero a mamá le gustaría.

- Eso no la traerá de vuelta.

- Pero me hace recordarla. Como tú lo haces...

- Kaoru...

- Lo sé, lo siento. Pero oni-chan, tu también...

- Ya lo sé.

- Pero igual...

- Lo sé.

- Entonces¿Porque?

- Por la misma razón que tu lo haces. Para no olvidar.

- Pero te estas lastimando.

- A veces deberías escucharte más seguido.

- Pero lo mío es diferente.

- Tal vez.

Los hermanos se sumieron en silencio.

- Lamento que no te llegara nada.

- Esta bien, me lo imaginaba. Igual, seguiré esperando.

- ¿Las dos cosas?

- Son importantes.

De nuevo silencio.

- escuché antes las llaves¿Qué pasó?

- Fui a visitar a Kenshin.

Sanosuke resopló.

- Sabes, deberías intentar conocerlo. No es como crees. Megumi tampoco

- Esa mujer me crispa los nervios.

- Creo que es mutuo – Kaoru sonrió divertida. Miró a su hermano – Quiero verte sonreír oni-chan... Acuérdate lo que prometiste.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo necesito tiempo.

- La semana que viene es el festival. Ese día sería perfecto.

- Ya veremos...

- oni-san...

- Esta bien, esta bien ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡bien!

Kaoru recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sanosuke y cerró sus ojos.

- Te manda saludos de Tokyo – dijo Sanosuke

- ¿Va a venir?

- dice que este año no puede, pero el próximo te espera.

- ojala.

- Te irá bien. Tienen que estar locos para rechazarte.

- eso espero

Sanosuke cerró sus ojos, y cuando Kaoru comenzaba a dormirse, dijo.

- mmmh... oni-chan...

- mmh?

- ¿No tenía que ir a trabajar?

O o o O

**Notas de la autora: **_Actualización un poco lenta, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Comencé la universidad y la verdad que te dan una cantidad de cosas para leer. Ahora entiendo a muchas autoras. _

_Pero además de eso, tengo un bloqueo y no me sale escribir. Además estoy enfermita y tengo un poco de fiebre, y estoy muy mocosa :S _

_¿Qué más? Ah, si, estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto, con una amiga. Muy pronto lo van a ver. Pero les adelanto que va a estar muy pero muy bueno. ¿Adelante? Se va a llamar **Glamour en la isla.**_

_Este fic va a tener quince capítulos, mas o menos los tengo estructurados así que solo será cuestión de escribir. _

_El resto de mis fics..._

_-**Like we were yesterday...** – Capitulo 14 – En progreso, me queda una hojita o dos para terminar el capitulo._

_-**I hate you love –**Capitulo 8- Terminado. _

_-**El fin del sueño-**En la indecisión de que hacer._

_-**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario-**Capitulo 5- Todavía no escribí nada :P_

_-**Broken Pieces-**Traduciendo el capitulo 7-_

_En proceso de varios especiales._

_Eso es todo. Los veré en mi proxima actualización que esperemos que sea pronto._

_Bai Bai

* * *

_

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**


End file.
